On est si peu, mais on est deux
by tiftouff19
Summary: Spin off de "Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward". Jasper et Maria, un fils et sa mère. Simplement. Seulement. *All Human, rating M -16 ans!* Stephenie Meyer possède le copyright des personnages.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir-'jour à toutes ! **

**Voilà le spin off de ****Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward****, dont je vous parlais... Il portera sur Jasper, sa relation complexe et bizarre à sa mère, Maria. Dans cette minie-fanfiction (**très minie, je pars sur une base de six à dix chapitres!**), je reviendrais sur l'enfance compliquée de Jasper, auprès d'une maman qui n'a pas toujours le temps, ou les bons gestes pour son fils. Cette histoire expliquera donc certains comportements de Maria dans ma fanfiction dont elle est dérivée.**

**Les PDV seront variés, pas forcément de personnages connus (**comme dans ce premier chapitre!**) & on y découvrira aussi sa relation avec Alice (**d'où le rated M qui aura bien sa place au moins une fois!**).**

**Je remercie Emy et Anaïs, pour leur collaboration =), j'ignore le rythme de publication, mais ça sera probablement comme pour les autres fics, une fois par dizaine environ (**à une vache près!**).**

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous!**

**Tiftouff19.**

**..::.. ..::..**

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Point de vue de M. John Landers, épicier à Forks, Etat de Washington.**

- Merci, et bonne soirée !

Je servais mes clients, quand une femme brune, plutôt belle, s'avança vers le comptoire, sa main gauche tenant celle d'un petit garçon très blond, d'environ six ans, qui devait sortir de l'école, car il portait un petit cartable sur son dos.

- Bonsoir ! Deux paquets de Lucky Strike !

- Oui, avec ceci ?

Je voyais que le petit garçon regardait l'étalage de pâtisseries d'un air gourmand, les yeux brillants. _Un joli petit garçon aux yeux bleus gris. _

- J'ai faim maman...

Sa petite voix avait à peine été perceptible. Sa mère soupira, sortit son porte-monnaie qui ne contenait qu'un billet qu'elle me tendit.

- Je regrette, j'ai même pas assez pour mes cigarettes...

_Pardon ? _

- Vous pouvez me marquer le deuxième paquet ? Je repasserais vous payer demain soir, sans fautes !

- Mais j'ai faim maman...

Je regardais ce petit garçon qui semblait extrêmement triste. _Son fils a faim, et elle préfère acheter ses cigarettes..._

- J'ai dit NON, Jasper ! Je n'ai pas assez pour te payer une viennoiserie !

- Je peux vous marquer un croissant et vous repasserez le payer demain, ça ne me dérange pas si vous voulez...

- Je n'aurais pas plus demain que le paquet de cigarettes que je vous dois déjà ! Non, c'est bien gentil de votre part monsieur, mais Jasper mangera à la maison au dîner... N'est-ce pas, chéri ? Il nous reste du chou...

Je vis clairement ce petit garçon faire la grimace.

_D'accord... Mais si le petit a faim à 16h, et qu'ils ne dînent qu'à 20h admettons, et qu'en plus il doit manger du chou... Il doit pas avoir grand-chose sous la dent, ce petit..._

J'attrapais mon cahier.

- Je marque à quel nom ?

- Maria Hale...

_C'était la nouvelle arrivante. Ils avaient emménagé dans le taudis un peu en retrait de la ville... Un espèce de mobil-home aménagé grossièrement par les propriétaires pour faire une minuscule maison. Le jardin ressemblait à un dépotoir. Le seul "avantage" était le loyer cassé ! _Un de mes amis agents immobiliers m'avait dit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que cette petite maison ridicule ne soit pas aux normes. Les propriétaires avaient fait le strict minimum, et on ne les voyait jamais revenir ici.

On parlait beaucoup ici de cette nouvelle arrivante avec son petit garçon qui louait ce taudis. _Et sa réputation, en trois semaines de temps, n'était pas jolie jolie ! _Et je comprends en voyant ça.

J'encaissais son billet, et notais sa commande qu'elle signa.

- Je vous paie demain !

- Il n'y a pas de problème...

- Bonne soirée... Tu dis au-revoir, Jasper ?

- Au revoir monsieur...

Je l'entendis à peine, et mon cœur se fendit en le voyant partir, la tête basse, une main sur son ventre. Il me crut voir une petite larme rouler sur son visage, mais je préférais ne pas en être sûr. Mrs Cullen, qui suivait avec ses trois enfants, dont la petite Alice portée en écharpe, s'avançait en regardant cette Maria s'éloigner avec son fils.

- Je trouve ça immonde...

- A qui le dites-vous...

- Pourquoi elle a pas acheté un croissant au petit garçon, maman ?

Le deuxième Cullen, Edward, regardait sa mère.

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'argent visiblement...

Je préparais la grosse poche de viennoiseries et le gâteau qu'elle m'avait commandé. _Au moins, ses enfants, à elle, ne mourraient pas de faim, c'était même plutôt le contraire ! Le fils aîné était déjà bien charpenté ! _

- Mais elle en avait des sous pour les cigarettes, hein maman ?

Mrs Cullen m'adressa un triste sourire.

- Oui... Elle en avait...

Le petit Cullen regardait le dehors de ma boutique. Mrs Cullen me régla sa commande.

- Allez les enfants, on y va !

- Bonne soirée Mrs Cullen ! Mes amitiés à votre époux !

- Je n'y manquerais pas... Bonne soirée...

**::..**

Le lendemain, vers 16h15, le petit garçon entra dans ma boutique.

- Bonjour jeune homme !

- Bonjour monsieur... C'est les sous de ma maman pour la cigarette...

Il me tendit un billet.

- Merci mon garçon !

J'effaçais la note pour sa maman.

- Maman, elle dit que si y a de la monnaie faut que je la lui rende...

- Il n'y a pas de monnaie, c'est 5$ le paquet ! Tu pourras le lui dire...

- D'accord...

Je voyais qu'il fixait encore le rayon des croissants.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Mrs Cullen entra dans la boutique avec ses trois enfants.

- Oui j'ai faim, mais j'ai pas de sous et ma maman non plus elle en a pas...

Je vis Mrs Cullen observer ce petit gars. _Pauvre petit ! _J'attrapais deux croissants de ma devanture et les lui tendais.

- Je n'ai pas de sous, monsieur... Mais peut-être que tu peux marquer et maman elle viendra les payer...

- Non, je ne les marquerais pas... mange ça mon petit, et ne dis rien à ta maman, d'accord ? Ça sera notre petit secret... souriais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire et croqua à pleines dents, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis un petit moment.

- Merchi ! T'es très gentil !

- Allez file !

Il sautilla au dehors, mordant dans les viennoiseries. Il croqua même dans les deux à tour de rôle, et je le vis s'installer sur le petit muret face à mon commerce, ce petit muret qui bordait la rivière. Il se lécha les doigts, ramassant strictement toutes les miettes sur son pull.

_Bon sang ! Mais ce gosse a vraiment faim ! _

Mrs Cullen me souriait.

- Il a l'air d'apprécier...

- Je crois que je vais lui en mettre deux de côté régulièrement...

Elle récupéra sa commande de pain et sortit un billet supplémentaire.

- Vous voulez de la monnaie Mrs Cullen ?

- Non... Mettez plutôt deux chocolatines supplémentaires en plus des croissants pour ce petit...

- C'est Jasper maman ! Il est dans ma classe et il est super gentil ! Il dit que sa maman elle a pas de sous, et qu'il doit pas réclamer...

Esmé caressa la joue de son petit.

- Et bien on fera en sorte qu'il ait un peu à manger même sans argent, mais il ne faudra pas le lui dire, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

**::..**

Ainsi, chaque jour de la semaine, le petit Jasper faisait un bref détour par mon commerce, et repartait avec une poche comprenant quatre gâteaux différents. Le temps devenait froid, très froid, et je voyais toujours ce petit gosse repartir chez lui à pieds, avec un pull à peine chaud.

_Elle doit avoir de sacrés problèmes d'argent..._

Il se murmurait sans cesse, dans ma boutique et en ville, que sa mère écartait les jambes facilement..._Quelle vie il a, ce pauvre petit... _

Un soir, elle fit sa réapparition avec lui.

- Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir Mrs Hale...

Je souriais à Jasper.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir mon gâteau monsieur ?

J'ignorais si sa mère savait.

- De quoi tu parles, Jasper ?

- Le monsieur il me donne des gâteaux maman, et je les mange après et je n'ai plus faim ! Il dit qu'on a pas besoin d'avoir des sous, qu'il me les donne... Tu peux en avoir peut-être si tu demandes, comme ça tu garderais tes sous...

Je souriais mais en voyant le regard de sa mère, je me ravisais.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous payer ces viennoiseries, monsieur...

- C'est offert par la maison...

- Ah oui ? As-tu réclamé, Jasper ?

- Non...

- Je suis très fâchée ! Réclamer ce n'est pas beau ! Je ne veux pas que tu réclames, c'est clair ?

- Mrs Hale, permettez-moi d'intervenir... Il n'a jamais rien réclamé... Je les lui offre de bon cœur !

Elle s'interrompit, me fixa, et sembla se radoucir.

- Pardonnez-moi... J'aurais dû vous remercier... Ce n'est pas facile, je n'ai pas d'argent et j'ai Jasper, mais... Ecoutez, je viendrais vous payer !

- Non, si ça peut aider ce petit à devenir grand...

Je lui tendais sa poche que je préparais comme chaque soir, et rajoutais deux gâteaux pour sa maman.

- Ca sera pour votre petit déjeuner demain...

Je crus distinguer un pleur sur ses yeux.

- Merci... Merci beaucoup...

_Peut-être qu'elle a faim, elle aussi. Maigre comme elle est, après tout, elle ne doit pas manger à son aise... _Malheureusement, je ne peux pas lui donner à elle tous les jours un petit supplément, et je ne peux pas le faire pour tout le monde.

- Rentrez chez vous, les nuages sont bas, je crains qu'il neige rapidement...

Elle me souriait et prit la main de son petit.

- Dis merci Jasper !

- Merci monsieur... Merci d'avoir donné à ma maman aussi !

- Je t'en prie mon garçon... On se voit lundi !

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent mon établissement, le froid s'engouffra dans la boutique, et je vis nettement le petit se resserrer contre sa mère, qui tenta de l'abriter dans sa longue veste trop fine.

_J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne manquent pas QUE de nourriture... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Saaalut à toutes ! **

**Me voilà de retour (**EN FOUTUE PLEINE FORME!**). **

**Je vous remercie pour l'accueil pour cette nouvelle minie-fic =) : fan-par-hasard21, halay, lapiaf8, ulkan13, stefs08 (**Merci beaucoup =)**), Imaginaire-de-kiki, Tinga Bella, Isnoname, lena -lna933-, Ptitewam, amlove, SweetyMarie, Marjoriie, Butterfly971, catiuski (**oui, je crois que malgré tout, Maria aime son fils!**), Grazie, Maru-chan8, Cloums, katner, erika shoval, coco-des-iles, Nini Hathaway, benassya, sarinette60, calimero59, Habswifes, Lily-pixie, pounine, LolaMiSweetLove, Emy.**

**Donc voilà, on va reprendre un petit rythme de publication normal, tranquille Emile. Cette semaine, j'ai rencontré Jasper (**enfin l'être qui lui prête sa chair pour le cinéma!**) et c'était carrément génial pour moi d'avoir Jackson en face ! Il est carrément exceptionnel et en même temps super humain, gentil, drôle, curieux... Mais comme ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, je vous laisse sur votre petite lecture =)**

**Merci à Anaïs, et Emy pour leur relecture et leurs avis ! Les chapitres s'étofferont au fil des lignes ! Pour l'instant, ce sont juste des petits moments de vie de cet enfant...**

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous ! **

**~ Point de vue de Jasper, 7 ans ~ **

Aujourd'hui à l'école, on a fait un concours de sport avec d'autres écoles. C'était bien, mais c'était fatiguant ! On a fait de la course, du saut en longueur, et aussi du basket. Comme j'étais le plus grand, ils voulaient tous jouer dans mon équipe pour que je marque des paniers.

Mais j'aime pas trop le basket. En plus, mes chaussures me font mal, elles sont trop petites maintenant et ça me serre. J'ai dit à maman que je voudrais bien avoir d'autres chaussures, mais je sais qu'elle ne veut pas que je réclame parce qu'on a pas trop de sous. Elle est toujours obligée de payer les gens en retard, et des fois ils sont pas contents, mais elle n'a pas de travail alors c'est pas facile. Heureusement qu'on a papi et mamie.

Des fois, je vais chez eux des jours et des jours, et je suis content, parce que chez eux je n'ai pas froid, et je n'ai pas faim. Quand je demande à mamie pourquoi elle donne pas à manger à maman, elle dit que Maria refuse son aide, mais qu'elle veut bien que moi je mange ce que je veux. Mamie me dit aussi souvent que je suis gentil, et qu'elle fera tout pour que j'aie une belle vie et des jouets à noël.

D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt Noël. Papi a installé un joli sapin avec de belles couleurs. J'aime bien le regarder, c'est beau, grand, ça sent bon. Il a de jolies boules de noël, et des guirlandes aussi. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu un sapin, ben je savais pas ce que c'était noël. A l'école, dans mon ancienne école, mes copains ont rigolé et se sont moqués de moi parce que j'ai demandé à la maîtresse qui c'était le père noël. Après, je n'ai plus eu de copains.

J'ai bien aimé quand la maîtresse elle m'a appelé pendant la récréation, pour venir me lire un livre qui raconte que le père noël passe par la cheminée, dépose des cadeaux au pied du sapin aux enfants sages. _Moi, je sais que je suis sage, maman elle me le dit tout le temps. Mais je n'ai jamais de cadeaux... _

Le soir, quand je suis rentré, maman était dans le salon et elle pleurait. Alors je suis allé avec elle, parce que j'aime pas qu'elle pleure.

- Tu es encore triste maman ?

Elle m'a fait un joli sourire, le sourire de ma maman, et elle m'a fait un bisou.

- Je n'ai que toi mon chéri... Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là...

Elle m'a fait un câlin, et c'est comme noël j'aime bien parce qu'elle m'en fait pas beaucoup des câlins. Alors je suis resté avec elle, et elle a arrêté de pleurer.

- Maman, aujourd'hui la maîtresse elle m'a raconté une histoire à l'école...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu veux que je te la dise ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup...

Elle reniflait et elle avait les yeux rouges, et ça m'a fait un peu de peine parce que j'aime pas beaucoup ça. D'habitude, ma maman elle est très jolie mais quand elle pleure, elle est moins jolie.

- Alors tu sais quoi ? A la fin de l'année quand il y a de la neige et que c'est les vacances de l'école, et ben dans une nuit, quand il fait froid, un gros monsieur avec une barbe, on l'appelle le père noël, il descend dans toutes les cheminées, pour voir si les maisons ont un sapin. Et il dépose des cadeaux au pied du sapin pour récompenser les enfants sages...

Maman a souri, mais elle a encore plus pleuré, alors j'ai pas trop compris.

- C'est une très belle histoire mon amour...

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, maman ?

Elle a essuyé la larme qui a roulé sur sa joue.

- Non... ce n'est pas vrai...

Elle a encore plus pleuré.

- Mais mes copains ils ont dit que c'était vrai...

- Jasper... non ce n'est pas réel... c'est une histoire...

- C'est pour ça qu'il est jamais venu m'apporter des cadeaux ?

Elle a caressé mes cheveux.

- Oui...

- Moi je croyais que c'était parce qu'on met jamais le sapin comme chez papi et mamie et qu'on a pas de cheminée...

- Ce n'est qu'un livre, mon chéri... Un simple livre...

_Et j'ai trouvé que c'était dommage, parce que ça me plaisait bien que quelqu'un donne des jouets aux petits garçons._

Quand je suis allé boire de l'eau du robinet, qu'est pas très bonne, j'ai vu que la table était plus là.

- Elle est où la table, maman ?

- C'est... elle est cassée... Je l'ai cassé...

- Mais comment on va faire pour manger ?

- Je vais essayer d'en acheter une autre, d'accord ? En attendant, tu vas pouvoir manger dans le lit de maman, ça te va ?

- Avec toi ?

_J'aime bien manger dans le lit, parce qu'on a chaud, qu'on est bien et on rigole toujours beaucoup parce qu'on met des miettes partout et que ça gratte après !_

- Oui...

- Chouette !

Finalement, j'aime bien qu'on ait plus la table ! Maman elle m'a donné un paquet de petits gâteaux, des petits ours en chocolat, et on est monté en haut pour que je mange. J'ai faim, et même quand je mange mes gâteaux j'ai encore faim. Mais maman c'est pire, son ventre il fait toujours du bruit. Alors je lui ai donné un de mes gâteaux, parce que j'en avais trois, et il m'en restait deux alors comme ça c'est pour elle aussi.

Le placard en bas il est vide, alors ça veut dire que c'est nos derniers gâteaux et qu'il faudra attendre que maman elle ait des sous pour manger.

**..**

Un matin, c'étaient les vacances et je me rappelle que papi il est venu à la maison avec une petite table. Il a discuté avec maman mais j'ai entendu qu'il s'énervait alors je suis resté en haut. Mais quand je suis descendu, il était déjà parti. Maman elle mettait un drap du lit sur la table.

- Elle est moche la table...

- Papi l'a récupéré pour nous, même si elle ne nous plaît pas, on la garde !

Et puis en fait, j'ai bien aimé cette table avec le grand drap dessus parce que ça me faisait une chouette cabane. J'ai pas trop de jouets qui sont beaux comme mon copain Edward, alors j'ai mis un coussin sous la table et j'aime bien venir dessous pour jouer. Ça me cache, et en plus il fait bon parce que je suis couché sur le tapis, et que le tapis il me tient très chaud. J'ai pas froid et je suis bien.

Je peux y rester très longtemps sans sortir. Surtout quand le monsieur blond il vient à la maison. Un jour, maman elle m'a dit qu'on allait faire un nouveau jeu. Je devais bien me cacher sous la table, et ne pas faire de bruits. Elle a dit que c'était le roi du silence. Je connais, on y joue à l'école avec Edward mais je rigole toujours parce que Edward il fait des grimaces. Ce qui n'est pas pareil avec maman, c'est qu'elle me dit qu'il faut que je me cache, et je ne peux pas sortir tant qu'elle me l'a pas dit.

Alors je me cache, et des fois je m'ennuie parce que ça dure vraiment longtemps. Au début j'ai eu peur de ce jeu, parce qu'après j'entendais maman crier avec le monsieur. J'avais très peur, parce que maman avait peut-être mal mais elle m'avait dit de ne pas sortir de là alors je dois être sage avec elle. Le monsieur ne m'a jamais vu, mais je voyais ses pieds passer. Il avait une voix méchante, mais quand il partait maman était contente et le lendemain on avait toujours à manger et maman pouvait même payer le monsieur à l'épicerie, celui qui me donne à manger des fois.

J'entends souvent maman crier, et j'ai toujours peur mais quand je lui demande si le monsieur lui fait très mal, elle me répond que ce ne sont pas mes oignons.

Et puis un jour, le monsieur il est venu et maman elle m'a encore caché sous la table. Elle a crié toute la journée, et j'ai fini par faire dodo. Quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait tout noir et maman était assise sur la chaise.

- Maman... Je peux sortir maintenant ?

Je ne l'entendais pas crier alors je pense que c'est bon.

- Oh mon Jasper ! Tu étais tellement calme que je t'avais oublié !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai bien joué au roi du silence ?  
>Elle m'a fait un gros câlin.<p>

- Tu es parfait, continue comme ça ! Tu es l'homme le plus beau de la terre !

- Edward, il dit qu'on est pas des hommes parce qu'on a pas la barbe qui pique et qu'on a des petits zizis...

Elle a rigolé, maman.

Et après le lendemain matin, quand je me suis levé, maman elle est revenue. Elle a dû aller faire des courses, elle va souvent faire les courses pendant que je dors. Comme je suis sage, je peux rester tout seul et ça me gêne pas parce que je fais dodo.

Elle m'a sourie, et m'a tendue un paquet avec du papier autour.

- C'est quoi maman ?

- Ouvre ! C'est un cadeau ! Pour Noël !

- Mais t'as dit que ça existait pas...

- On va faire comme si...

Alors dedans y avait une petite voiture. Toute neuve ! Pas cassée ! Elle était trop jolie, toute bleue, avec un petit volant et quatre roues. Mes autres voitures elles sont cassées, mais celle-là, non !

- WOW MAMAN ELLE EST TROP BELLE !

Je lui ai fait un gros bisou, parce que j'ai pas souvent des cadeaux aussi beaux alors j'étais très content. Et elle m'a tendue aussi quelque chose de noir, comme une plaquette et c'était trop bon !

- C'est quoi, maman ?

- Du chocolat ! C'est Noël, tu peux en manger, je l'ai acheté pour nous deux !

On a bien ri ce jour-là, parce qu'on a pas du tout eu faim et j'ai pu jouer toute la journée avec ma jolie voiture. Avec le paquet de gâteaux, maman elle m'a fait un joli garage pour ranger ma voiture.

**..**

J'ai eu trop envie de montrer ma nouvelle voiture à Edward, mais maman a pas voulu que je l'emmène à l'école. Alors un jour, Esmé, la maman d'Edward, elle m'a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais venir jouer avec lui dans sa grande maison.

Maman a dit oui, elle a même dit que si je voulais, je pouvais rester dormir chez mon copain. Je sais qu'Esmé et maman ont discuté longtemps, et Esmé elle a dit oui pour que je reste.

Chez Edward c'est trop bien ! Il a un lit en forme de voiture, et il fait bon dans toute la maison ! Il a un grand frère, Emmett, et une petite soeur Alice. Alice elle est vraiment toute petite, elle se tient debout avec une couche et elle a deux petites couettes et des beaux jouets dans son parc.

Edward il la regarde souvent, et il dit qu'elle est chiante. Son papa est pas d'accord pour qu'il dise des gros mots, alors Edward il le redit, mais tout doucement. Et c'était rigolo parce que chez Edward, on a regardé sa petite sœur debout dans le parc.

- Hé regarde... On va lui faire peur...

Il a attrapé le bord de la couche et il a tiré dessus. Pas fort hein, mais il a tiré et ça a claqué. La petite Alice elle a tourné sa tête vers nous et Edward et moi on a essayé de pas rigoler mais elle était jolie et elle savait que c'était nous je crois.

- Awar !

On a continué à tirer sur la couche, jusqu'à ce que la maman d'Edward elle arrive parce que Alice elle s'est mise à pleurer. Alors on a couru jusqu'en haut dans sa chambre.

_Edward c'est mon meilleur copain pour la vie ! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde qui suit cette histoire (**donc pas grand monde mdrrr**)** **! **

**Voilà la suite de cette minie-fic, avec un chapitre un peu plus long et un peu plus "compliqué" entre Maria et Jasper. Je remercie les filles qui dépassent leurs préjugés sur les histoires et les parring pour venir voir ce que ça donne =) Vous êtes supers, ne changez rien ! Un merci aussi à Emy et Garance pour le p'tit looking pré-post !**

**Si je ne vous retrouve pas ailleurs, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, soyez heureuses(-x) ! **

**Tiffany.**

**~ Point de vue de Jasper, 12 ans ~ **

Maman criait encore, comme tous les jours depuis le début de vacances. Franchement, j'aurais aimé rester au collège parce que je déteste entendre ça. Et en plus, maintenant que j'ai douze ans, je ne suis plus très à l'aise sous la table, à attendre que ce type s'en aille.

Maman ne veut pas que je sorte. Mais j'ai mal au dos, et aux côtes à force d'être replié sur un côté. En fait, j'me sens tout engourdi, mais si je sortais, Maria serait extrêmement en colère.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'oublier les cris de ma mère dans sa chambre. J'me rappelle que petit, j'avais peur qu'on lui fasse du mal. Puis j'avais grandi, et "découvert" certaines choses... A propos du sexe. Enfin, je savais pas tout, mais d'après le frère d'Edward, c'était quelque chose d'extra. De ce qu'on avait entendu de ses discussions téléphoniques avec ses potes. Il disait que quand la nana crie, c'est bon signe.

_Alors, je suppose que c'est bon signe que maman crie, non ? _

Alors j'attendais que le mec s'en aille. C'est toujours un type, qui a la même voix. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai juste vu ses pieds, par le tout petit espace du drap qui cachait la table. Il n'a jamais demandé après moi, en fait. J'sais même pas si maman lui a dit qu'elle a un fils. Mais comme j'ai l'interdiction formelle de sortir, alors j'attends. J'ai mal, mais j'attends.

En principe, ce type s'en va quand il fait nuit. Des fois, j'en profite pour me lever, et aller boire de l'eau au robinet, Maria ne m'entend pas et je suis vraiment très discret. Me taire et me cacher, je sais faire, ça !

Je décidais que, de toute façon, parti pour attendre, je pouvais bien quitter ma tanière pour me détendre un peu, et boire un petit verre d'eau. Mon ventre gargouille encore, et normalement demain on aura à manger, puisque ce type est là. Donc, je buvais de l'eau pour attendre demain. Beaucoup d'eau. L'eau, ça donne moins faim, après. L'infirmière de l'école dit que je suis très maigre, mais je sais que maman fait ce qu'elle peut pour qu'on mange tout le temps !

Mais lorsque j'attrapais mon verre, je le fis tomber au sol, et il se brisa. Putain ! Elle va me tuer !

Je n'eus pas le temps de tout ramasser que le type blond, que je vis pour la première fois, apparut en caleçon. Maria le suivait, furieuse, à moitié nue.

_Oh... putain ! _

- C'est qui, lui ? J'croyais qu'on était seuls ! Tu te tapes ce gosse ?

- C'est... non... C'est mon fils...

Le type marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Ton... Ton fils ? Tu as un PUTAIN de fils, toi ?

_Elle ne lui a rien dit sur moi. _

- Mais... Putain ! IL ME RESSEMBLE !

Il se tourna vers elle.

- James, je...

- ESPCE DE SALOPE ! TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE T'AVAIS AVORTE !

- Je... j'ai pas pu...

Il la gifla magistralement, et mes trippes se nouaient. _Mais franchement, j'ai peur. Je voudrais ne jamais être sorti de sous la table. J'aurais dû attendre. _Le dit James remonta en haut et redescendit avec ses habits.

- T'es vraiment qu'une pute ! Tu toucheras pas UN centime, tu m'entends ? RIEN ! Oublie-moi !

Il claqua la porte, faisant tomber un vieux vase que mamie nous avait donné.

_Alors... c'est mon père..._

J'ai un père. Qui a l'air d'être un gros crétin !

- Maman... j'suis désolé... Mais j'avais soif et...

Elle me gifla. Brutalement.

- T'ES CONTENT ? GRACE A TOI, ON AURA PAS D'ARGENT CETTE SEMAINE ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE JAMAIS SORTIR DE CETTE TABLE QUAND IL EST LA ! JAMES N'A JAMAIS VOULU DE TOI, MAINTENANT QU'IL SAIT QUE T'EXISTES IL NE REVIENDRA PLUS !

- Maman...

Je sentais sur ma joue la trace vive de la baffe de ma mère. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, et ça piquait. _Ne pas pleurer. _

- Je suis désolé maman... pardon...

- ON N'A PLUS RIEN JASPER ! PLUS RIEN ! MERCI ! TOUT EST TA FAUTE ! TOUT A TOUJOURS ETE TA FAUTE ! SI T'ETAIS PAS LA, JE SERAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS FORCEE DE ME SAIGNER A BAISER POUR TE TROUVER DE QUOI BOUFFER !

Les pleurs tombèrent un à un sur mes joues, mais je ne m'en apercevais que parce que les larmes me brûlaient la peau.

- CASSE-TOI D'ICI !

- Maria...

Elle me poussa, manquant me faire tomber.

- BARRE-TOI !

J'attrapais ma voiture qu'elle m'avait offert pour noël, et que je laissais toujours sous la table, même maintenant que je ne jouais plus trop avec. Je quittais la maison, parce que Maria me l'avait demandé.

Dehors, il faisait froid et il y avait encore de la neige. Et j'étais en tee-shirt. Ce matin, maman m'avait dit de mettre mon petit pull. Maintenant je regrette. _Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir écouté ce matin, et aujourd'hui. Maintenant, j'ai personne... _

Je décidais quand même d'aller chez Edward. Au moins lui, peut-être qu'il comprendra. Edward il m'aime bien. Il a fallu que je marche longtemps, et je suis tombé plusieurs fois à cause de la neige, mais je suis enfin arrivé chez Edward avant que la nuit soit totalement tombée. Sinon, ça aurait encore été plus dur.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Esmé -**

Je préparais le rôti pour Carlisle et moi quand j'entendis toquer à la porte. Ce soir, nos trois enfants dormaient chez leur grand-parents, et mon mari et moi avions prévu un petit dîner en tête à tête pour nous retrouver.

Une spatule en bois à la main, je partis dans le couloir pour ouvrir l'entrée.

_Oh seigneur..._

Je tombais nez-à-nez avec le petit Jasper, le copain de mon fils. Il était en tee-shirt, sous la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber. Il grelottait, il en était presque bleu. Ses habits étaient salis et il claquait des dents.

- Oh mon dieu Jasper rentre ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Madame Esmé...

Je l'attirais à l'intérieur et refermais la porte.

- Carlisle ! CARLISLE !

Jasper éclata en sanglots. _Ce pauvre enfant... ce pauvre tout petit... _

- CARLISLE !

Mon mari fit son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce qui... Oh mais Jasper ?

Il s'avança et l'observa très vite.

- Va vite faire couler un bain à température ambiante, et ramène-moi une couverture ! Jasper, viens ici...

Il l'entraîna au salon et je me précipitais en haut pour lui trouver une couette épaisse, ainsi que des habits d'Edward. Je redescendais le tout, et Carlisle avait déjà couvert Jasper avec sa veste. Le petit grelottait et mon coeur se serrait violemment.

_Ce pauvre petit... _

Je remontais à l'étage faire couler un bain et retrouvais en bas Jasper et Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je suis... tombé en venant... chez vous et j'ai très froid...

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés et l'attirais dans mes bras. Il se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. _Jasper n'a pas l'habitude des marques d'affection, il se laisse facilement câliner, je l'avais déjà remarqué. Lorsque j'organisais le goûter d'anniversaire de mon fils, Jasper était le premier à solliciter une étreinte ou un baiser. _

- Jasper... Mon chéri... Calme-toi... Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé...

- Maman m'avait dit de rester sous la table caché... à cause du monsieur qui venait... Mais c'est mon père, je le savais pas et lui non plus... Mais j'avais soif alors je suis sorti boire un verre d'eau, mais j'ai cassé le verre et le type il m'a vu... Alors j'ai mis maman en colère, mais c'est ma faute j'ai désobéi... Elle m'a dit de sortir de la maison... J'ai pensé que Edward il voudrait bien que je vienne lui...

Je tentais de réprimer mes larmes.

_JE DETESTE CETTE FEMME ! PLUS QUE TOUT ! _

Carlisle avait du mal à soutenir le récit du garçon.

- Edward est chez son papi...

Alors, Jasper éclata en sanglots.

- Jasper ?

- J'ai plus... j'ai personne alors si Edward il est pas là et... Je veux pas repartir dehors ! J'ai froid !

Cette fois, ma peine n'y résista pas et je me mis à pleurer.

- Non Jasper... Non... Tu vas rester avec nous deux... Même si Edward n'est pas là, tu es ici chez toi... Shhh... Nous sommes là... Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le désires...

_Il faut faire quelque chose ! _

- Jasper... Nous allons monter en haut te faire prendre un bon bain pour que tu te réchauffes, d'accord ? Ensuite nous dînerons, et tu dormiras ici...

- Il faut que... que t'appelles maman pour dire où je suis...

Il serrait contre lui l'unique voiture en bon état que sa mère ne lui avait jamais offert.

- Je vais m'en occuper... Tu vas grimper avec Carlisle en haut, je vais appeler maman... D'accord ?

Il opinait, et Carlisle l'aida à monter à la salle de bains.

_Comment peut-on traiter son propre fils comme ça ? Cette femme est abominable ! _

Je décrochais le téléphone et composais son numéro de téléphone. Elle décrocha au bout de la troisième tentative.

_- Ouais ?_

- Mrs Hale ! C'est Esmé !

_- Ah, Esmé ! _

- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS FAIRE CA ?

_- De quoi ?_

- METTRE VOTRE PROPRE FILS DEHORS PAR CE TEMPS ! VOUS MERITERIEZ QUE J'APPELLE LES SERVICES SOCIAUX ET QU'ON VOUS L'ENLEVE !

_- OH CA VA, AVEC VOTRE CUILLERE EN ARGENT DANS LA BOUCHE, VOUS..._

- PARDON ? VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ? QUAND ON VEUT, ON PEUT ! ET ON NE MET CERTAINEMENT PAS SON FILS DEHORS !

_- IL EST PAS DEHORS, IL EST CHEZ VOUS ! _

- CA NE CHANGE RIEN VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? RIEN ! CE PETIT N'A PAS LA VIE D'UN ENFANT DE 12 ANS ! VOUS ETES INCONSCIENTE !

_- DE QUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS MELEZ ? _

- CA ME CONCERNE DES L'INSTANT OU JASPER ARRIVE CHEZ MOI DANS UN ETAT LAMENTABLE EN PLEURANT !

Il y eut un long silence dans le téléphone.

- Maria, je ne pense pas que la façon avec laquelle vous vous y prenez soit la meilleure pour Jasper... Il serait peut-être préférable pour vous de demander de l'aide à une assistante sociale et...

- NON ! Elles vont me le retirer !

- Admettez que vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre avec lui... Vous avez un fils adorable et peu de petits garçons endureraient ce qu'il endure... Nous pourrons aller voir une assistante ensemble si vous voulez, et...

- Non... Ecoutez... je... je vous paierais pour l'accueil que vous lui offrez, je sais pas comment mais...

- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Jasper est l'ami de mon fils, il est ici chez lui...

- Appelez au moins ses grand-parents, qu'ils viennent le chercher... Laissez-les partir avec lui quelques jours... Jasper sera bien... J'ai besoin d'être seule...

- Vous ne POUVEZ PAS laisser votre fils comme ça, Maria... Soyez raisonnable !

- Notez le numéro de ses grand-parents... Appelez-les demain matin... Ils seront là dans deux jours au plus tard... Ils adorent Jasper, ils feront tout pour lui...

- Maria, vous...

Elle m'interrompit, me communicant un numéro de fixe que je pris soin de noter.

Après quoi, sans rien demander, elle raccrocha.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas possible qu'une femme soit aussi égoïste ! _

Je composais le numéro de téléphone donné. Une dame certainement âgée me répondit.

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger... Je me présente, je suis Esmé Cullen et je vous appelle de la part de Maria...

- Oh... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Etes-vous assistante sociale ?

- Non madame, mais pensez bien qu'appeller une assistante me démange...

- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

- Je suis la maman d'un ami d'école de votre petit-fils, Jasper... Ce soir, votre petit-fils est arrivé chez nous en t-shirt, sous la neige, totalement frigorifié...

- QUOI ?

- Il va bien... Mon époux est médecin, il a fait le nécessaire pour qu'il aille mieux... Nous nous occupons de lui mais je crains que Jasper ait besoin d'une présence aimante...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lui expliquais la situation.

- Oh seigneur... J'ai honte... J'ai tellement honte...

Mon coeur se serra pour cette femme.

- Je tenais à vous dire que Jasper est en sécurité parmi nous. Nous ne le quitterons pas d'une semelle...

- Nous prendrons l'avion demain en fin d'après-midi pour venir le chercher quelques jours... Il sera tellement mieux ici ! Je voudrais toujours le garder... Mais nous sommes âgés...

- Je comprends... Mais votre présence lui fera beaucoup de bien... Soyez rassurés, nous nous occuperons de lui jusqu'à votre arrivée... Je vais vous laisser toutes nos coordonnées pour que vous puissiez nous joindre et nous dire où nous pouvons venir vous chercher... Notre villa est grande, vous pourrez rester quelques jours...

- Merci Esmé... Je vous serais reconnaissante à jamais pour prendre soin de notre petit-fils... Et s'il vous plaît... N'appelez pas les services sociaux...

- Vous savez... ça me démange...

- Maria n'a que lui... Elle l'aime... Elle s'y prend mal, mais elle l'aime sincèrement... Jasper a besoin d'elle et elle a surtout besoin de lui... Quand elle est tombée enceinte, mon dieu nous avions si peur pour ce bébé, mais elle nous a étonné... Elle s'est sacrifiée pour qu'il grandisse bien... Elle est terriblement égoïste et drôlement maladroite... voire agressive, mais si Jasper part, elle n'aura plus rien et dieu sait ce qui adviendra de notre fille...

Je soupirais. J'ai trois enfants, je peux comprendre ce que ressent Maria...

- Pardonnez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais pourquoi ne l'aidez-vous pas, alors ?

- Parce qu'elle ne nous laisse simplement pas entrer dans sa vie... Elle s'est éloignée de nous, à la mort de sa soeur jumelle Anna... Elle avait à peine 14 ans, et nous n'avons pas su être attentifs à son chagrin... Elle a pris un chemin différent du notre, et à 16 ans elle a quitté la maison définitivement, emportant sa rancoeur... Depuis, nous ne sommes là que si elle a besoin... Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer...

_J'ignorais ce détail... La mort de sa soeur jumelle pouvait-elle être la grande responsable du mal-être de cette femme ?_

Après avoir juré à la grand-mère de Jasper qu'il irait bien, je raccrochais et montais à l'étage. Jasper était dans son bain chaud plein de mousse, et il discutait avec Carlisle, avec une étonnante facilité.

- Je savais pas qui était mon père... mais il ne m'aime pas...

- Tu sais, s'il ignorait qu'il avait un fils, ça a dû le choquer...

- Il pensait qu'elle avait... avorté... je crois...

- Alors il s'imaginait que son fils n'était pas là...

- Est-ce que je dois être gentil avec lui quand je vais le voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Jasper... Mais tu n'as probablement pas à t'inquiéter de ça...

- J'aime bien être gentil...

- Et tu es très gentil ! Vraiment adorable comme garçon !

- Dites, monsieur Carlisle...

- Oui ?

- Si j'étais votre fils, vous m'auriez aimé, vous ?

- On t'aime comme si tu étais notre fils, d'accord ? Tu es le meilleur ami d'Edward, alors pour nous ça ne fait aucune différence... Tu es comme notre enfant, et tu le seras toujours !

J'apparaissais alors dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je viens de téléphoner à tes grand-parents, ils arriveront dans deux jours pour te voir...

- Ils ont dû être fâchés... Papi est toujours en colère contre maman...

Je souriais. _Oui. Ils sont en colère. Et je le suis aussi._

- Quand est-ce que Edward va rentrer ?

- Nous irons le chercher demain, si tu veux bien... Nous lui ferons la surprise, d'accord ?

Jasper eut un petit rire.

- Ca va être cool...

Carlisle lui souriait et je pressais l'épaule de mon époux.

- Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, avec des tartines. Tu dois avoir faim...

Les yeux de Jasper s'illuminèrent.

_Bien sûr qu'il a faim... Jasper a toujours faim..._

Le soir, nous installâmes Jazz dans le lit de notre deuxième fils. Je l'enlaçais avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Madame Esmé ?

- Oui ?  
>- Je peux laisser la lumière allumée ? J'ai peur du noir...<p>

- Bien sûr... Tu as une veilleuse chez toi ?

- Non... Maria dit que ça consomme trop de lumière... Des fois quand elle veut bien, je dors avec elle mais si elle veut pas, ben je dors pas trop...

Je soupirais.

- Tu peux laisser la lumière de la petite lampe allumée... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous réveiller cette nuit... Je ne veux pas que tu te gènes, d'accord ?

Il opinait et lorsque je me penchais pour l'embrasser, il me serra dans ses bras. _Jasper a 12 ans, mais il lui manque tellement de choses..._

- Bonne nuit mon chéri...

- Bonne nuit madame Esmé...

Je souriais, embrassais son front et rejoignis notre chambre.

Carlisle m'attendait, en train de lire un livre qu'il avait entamé voilà deux jours.

- Il dort ?

- Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder...

Je m'allongeais près de lui et il refermait son livre, éteignant la lumière. Il vint s'allonger face à moi.

- On a bien agi...

- Dois-je appeler les services sociaux ?

Je sentis la main de mon mari sur ma joue.

- La mère de Maria avait l'air tellement bouleversée à l'idée qu'ils interviennent... On aurait dit qu'elle en a peur...

- Je ne sais pas, chérie...

- Si on ne le fait pas, on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que Jasper ait le maximum pour lui, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr... On va l'aider...

- Lui donner à manger... un toit, avec un lit confortable... Et peut-être même le double des clés de la maison... Si on est pas là, que sa mère le remet dehors, qu'il puisse rentrer...

- Oui... On va le surveiller...

Je me serrais contre lui, pensant que nos enfants étaient finalement bien chanceux.

Mais très vite, on toqua contre notre porte.

- Oui Jasper ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir...

Je m'éloignais de Carlisle et me redressais.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Est-ce que je peux ? Des fois quand jpeux pas dormir, Maria me prend avec elle dans son lit et je dors mieux...

- Viens là... répondit Carlisle.

Alors, Jasper s'installa entre nous deux sous la couette et il attrapa ma main dans la sienne.

- J'aurais bien aimé avoir une maman comme vous madame Esmé... Et aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir un papa... Je connais pas mon père, mais je veux pas le connaître. Il me fait peur...

- On sera toujours là pour toi, Jasper. Toujours, c'est bien compris ?

Il acquiesçait.

- Edward a de la chance... Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde... Mais j'aime maman...

Après quoi, il s'endormit très vite entre nous deux, sans bouger d'un pouce tout au long de la nuit. Pour ma part, je la passais à le regarder, et à caresser ses cheveux et son joli visage. J'aurais aimé que Jasper ait une vie meilleure auprès de sa mère. J'aurais aimé que sa mère soit plus intelligente.

_Et j'aurais aimé que ce pauvre Jasper fasse partie de ma famille..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je vous présente tous mes voeux pour 2012 : que cette année vous mène où vous voudrez ! **

**Voilà une petite mise à jour pour ce spin-off avec Jasper. Je vous remercie de vos messages sur le dernier chapitre ! Je pense que celui-ci devrait vous plaire, du moins en partie ! **

**Profitez bien de vos amis, votre famille, et de la gratitude d'être en vie ! (**C'est aussi un peu le message de ce petit spin-off!**).**

**Bonne lecture ! Rock on ! **

**Tiftouff19**

**-x-x-x-**

**~ point de vue de Jasper, 15 ans ~ **

Depuis que j'avais découvert mon père, j'avais beaucoup passé de temps chez mes grand-parents. Elle ne revoyait plus ce type, ce James là. Du coup, on avait encore moins à manger. Elle avait dû arrêter de fumer pour qu'on ait de quoi se nourrir mais il lui arrivait encore de préférer un paquet de cigarettes à de la bouffe. Heureusement, quand je revenais de chez mes grand-parents, mamie me donnait au moins deux sacs glacières pleins à ras bord de soupes congelées, de confiture et d'autres choses très bonnes.

Il y avait aussi les Cullen, qui m'accueillaient tous les week-ends. Je passais trois jours toujours formidables. Ils m'emmenaient partout : pêche, randonnée, camping, équitation... Je savais que les cours d'équitation coutaient très chers, et j'avais essayé d'économiser un peu entre ce que me donnait mamie, aussi papi, et parfois l'argent que je trouvais par-terre. Un jour, il me manquait seulement dix dollars pour pouvoir faire une ballade. J'étais gêné, mais Edward le savait et il a demandé à son père s'il pouvait me les avancer. _J'avais dû trouver un petit boulot ridicule. Distributeur de prospectus. Il faisait froid, les gens n'étaient pas forcément agréables, mais ça me faisait un petit fond. _J'ai juré rembourser Carlisle, le remerciant.

Quand je suis monté sur ce grand cheval, je me sentais libre. En fait, j'aurais voulu partir au galop avec lui, ne jamais revenir. Mais il fallait bien que je rentre : je devais des sous au père d'Edward. Après trois semaines de boulot, à me lever tous les matins à 5h, pour embaucher à 6h sous la pluie fine et froide, avant de rentrer à 8h30 pour partir à l'école à 8h45, j'ai pu récupérer les dix dollars qu'il me manquait. Je suis allé voir Esmé chez eux pour les leur rendre, dans une petite enveloppe. Esmé a refusé de prendre l'argent, m'expliquant que c'était comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

_Depuis, je fête mon anniversaire au moins une fois par mois ! _

J'accompagne toujours Alice et Esmé à l'équitation, et une fois par mois le moniteur me fait monter. Je pense que Carlisle paie mes ballades, et je voudrais le rembourser parce que ça me gène, mais j'adore être sur un cheval. Je les trouve très beaux ! D'ailleurs, un jour Edward a pris sa soeur en photo en train de faire du saut d'obstacle. Il m'en a donné une que j'ai affiché dans ma chambre, parce que j'adore voir le cheval se détendre pour sauter la barre. Il est magnifique, et Alice fait une jolie tête dessus.

Edward dit que le cheval, c'est un sport de filles. Lui, il préfère le basket ! Au début je l'ai accompagné parce que c'était mon pote, mais je me suis ennuyé au basket. Alors Esmé lui a dit un jour que si je préférais le cheval, je pouvais la suivre elle et sa fille. J'adore les regarder monter toutes les deux, elles sont belles et de profil, elles se ressemblent. Quand je rentre le soir à la maison chez Maria, je repense alors à cette journée super que j'ai passé, et je fais toujours des beaux rêves.

Aujourd'hui, Esmé a une compétition de saut d'obstacles. Alice n'a pas voulu y participer, elle dit que faire des concours c'est pour les ambitieux, les péteux. Alors on regarde sa mère. C'est un peu long parce qu'on est arrivés ici à 8h30 ce matin, qu'il est presque midi et qu'Esmé n'est toujours pas passée. D'ailleurs, elle arrive vers nous, en cavalière, magnifique, digne. _Esmé, c'est l'opposée de ma mère. Belle et intelligente là où j'aurais voulu que Maria soit juste un peu plus digne et compréhensive ! _

- Je ne passe pas avant 13h30 les enfants... Vous devriez aller vous acheter à manger...

- Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ?

- Un simple sandwich et de l'eau s'il te plaît...

- Poulet crudités ?

- Tu me connais trop bien ma chérie...

Elle tendit à sa fille trois billets.

- Vous devriez avoir assez pour un sandwich chacun, des chips et une boisson...

- Merci M'man...

- Merci Madame Esmé !

Elle me souriait et s'éloignait. Alice attrapait ma main dans la sienne et nous marchions tranquillement jusqu'au bourg de Forks. _C'est une chance que le concours se déroule ici ! _

- On va à l'épicerie ?

- Si tu veux, j'te suis...

J'adore Alice. Elle est totalement barrée, mais dynamique ! Très différente d'Emmett ou d'Edward. Comme c'est la seule fille, c'est un peu la petite star. Nous entrâmes dans l'épicerie.

- Bonjour Miss Swan, bonjour Jasper...

- Bonjour...

Elle se dirigeait vers l'espace réfrigéré du petit magazin et prenait deux sandwichs au poulet pour elle et sa mère.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- J'sais pas trop...

Je regardais surtout les prix. _Je regarde toujours les prix ! _J'attrapais un simple jambon fromage. J'aime ça, et c'est le moins cher.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, j'aime ça...

- Bon ok... Chips ?

- Chips !

Elle attrapait un paquet et on allait aux boissons. Elle prit de l'eau pour sa mère, un jus de fruits pour elle et j'attrapais un coca. Elle paya le marchand et nous quittions l'épicerie avec une poche pleine. Mon ventre gargouillait et Alice riait.

- T'as faim, hein ?

- T'as pas idée... J'ai pas assez mangé ce matin...

- Pourquoi tu manges pas beaucoup à la maison ?  
>Nous avancions tranquillement.<p>

- Parce que tes parents m'accueillent, j'vais pas piller le garde-manger...

Elle haussait les épaules.

- On sait tous que t'as faim... C'est pas piller le garde-manger, c'est survivre Jasper !

Elle se tournait vers moi et me fit un clin d'oeil.

- T'es quand même bizarre comme type, mais j't'aime bien...

Elle s'éloignait en sautillant et je me retrouvais à sourire comme un idiot. Le fait qu'Alice m'aime bien est important pour moi, parce qu'elle est la petite soeur d'Edward, alors ça me donne l'impression d'intégrer une vraie famille.

Je tournais machinalement la tête quand je tombais sur la silhouette blonde qui avait causé tant de tourments : James.

Mon foutu père.

Je l'observais de loin : blond, grand, mince mais plutôt musclé, des tatouages sur les bras, des yeux bleus, les cheveux attachés. Comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, y a presque deux ans en fait. Il ne se souvenait sûrement pas de moi, après tout il a l'air de s'en foutre d'avoir un fils. _J'sais pas trop ce que ça fait d'avoir un père, alors ça me manque pas forcément. Quand j'vois Carlisle bien sûr j'aimerais en avoir un, mais sans plus... _

Et Maria m'a toujours appris à ne pas réclamer. Alors je ne réclame rien. Même pas mon père.

On devait traverser avec Alice pour continuer notre route, et donc nous retrouver du côté de James. J'espérais passer inaperçu, et aller vite.

- On va regarder les poissons ?

_Foutue Alice._

- Ouais... si tu veux...

_Et foutu moi ! _

Je m'approchais et passais à côté de ce connard. Il ne me loupa pas.

- Heh, petit...

Je me retournais, en même temps qu'Alice. Il fronçait les sourcils, imposant. Presque inquiétant.

- T'es le fils de Maria, non ?

_En d'autres termes, ton fils aussi ! _

J'acquiesçais simplement. A part me tuer, comme Maria lui avait dit qu'elle ferait, j'vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Alice pourra témoigner à la police. Vengeance sera faite, même si j'sais pas si je manquerais à maman franchement...

- Ecoute gamin...

Sa voix était presque compatissante.

- Compte pas sur moi pour jouer le rôle d'un con qui te pourrira jusqu'à la moelle, ok ?

Il s'était légèrement penché pour être à ma hauteur.

- Ta mère a déconné sec... Elle a toujours fait ça plus ou moins depuis l'âge de seize ans, écarter les cuisses et tout ce bordel... Elle est née pute, elle mourra pute ! T'étais un accident, rien de plus. J'ai jamais voulu de gosse, et j'en voudrais jamais ! J'avais été clair : elle devait avorter. Elle est partie deux ans j'sais pas où... Et j'en ai rien à foutre ! Quand elle est revenue, elle s'est arrangée pour que j'ignore ton existence, et c'était franchement mieux ! Elle m'a menti, elle m'a pris pour un con et elle m'a pompé du fric pour te payer des p'tites voitures et de quoi bouffer...

Il se redressait.

- Tu dois avoir j'sais pas... p'tètre seize ans... C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu me vois... J'te conseille d'éviter d'entreprendre n'importe quelle démarche judiciaire contre moi, parce que tu paieras... ok ?

_Jlui ai rien fait à ce mec... Rien... _

Il tapotait ma tête, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Bon p'tit... Maintenant casse-toi, et oublie-moi...

Alice s'était terrée contre moi, sa main serrant la mienne. J'acquiesçais, et m'éloignais.

_Merde ! Ce type est un enculé ! _

Brusquement, je me retournais. Il nous regardait partir.

- J'ai pas seize ans, j'en ai quinze... Et Maria est partie au Canada ! Je suis né à Vancouver... Elle s'est toujours servie de votre argent pour nous donner à manger, c'est vrai mais c'est ce que fait un père qui vit loin de ses enfants : il donne de l'argent pour qu'il puisse manger. Quant à vous oublier, ou ne pas entreprendre de démarche judiciaire contre vous, je n'aurais aucun mal à le faire... J'veux pas d'un pourri pour père...

Mon coeur battait vite et fort, et j'attrapais la main d'Alice, pour qu'on se mette à courir. Je viens d'insulter ce type, qui me semble un sacré tocard. Il pourrait remonter sa bagnole, nous rattraper, et nous tuer tous les deux.

- Cours Alice...

Je nous fis prendre des petits chemins tortueux, pour nous planquer et sauver notre peau. Je tenais toujours la main d'Alice, et nous n'étions qu'à quelques encablures du centre équestre. D'ailleurs d'ici, nous entendions la voix de l'animateur dans le micro. Je soufflais, tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

Alice me regardait, et observait les alentours.

- Il ne nous a pas suivi...

- J'crois pas...

- Ce type est un grand malade ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ca ne fait rien...

- Mais c'est ton père ! Il ne peut pas te parler comme ça !

- Alice... ça fait rien, ok ? J'le connais pas, et c'est un con !

Sa bouche forma un "O".

- Je suis trop jeune pour entendre des gros mots !

C'est vrai qu'elle est jeune, mais on l'oublie si facilement ! Avoir deux grand-frères ne fait pas d'elle une "fifille", bien au contraire. Elle a du caractère, de la force...

_J'adore Alice ! _

- Faut qu'on retourne au centre équestre, sinon Maman va s'inquiéter, on devrait leur parler de ton père et...

- Non, attends...

- Quoi ?

Je l'attrapais par le poignet.

- Ce qui s'est passé, ça sera notre secret...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il a été très clair, et moi aussi... Je ne veux rien dire, et il veut que je ne dise rien... C'est le seul truc sur lequel on sera d'accord...

Elle me fixait de ses petits yeux marrons encore enfantins, aux portes de l'adolescence.

- Ca sera notre secret... Je ne veux pas que tu le dises... ok ?

Il me semblait avoir des intonations de voix de mon père, maintenant qu'il m'avait parlé. Mais je refusais d'être comme lui.

- Tu le garderas pour toi, Alice ? Même pas à Edward ou Emmett ?

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît...

Je posais trois doigts sur ses lèvres, pour lui intimer le silence. Alors, elle opina. Une promesse silencieuse.

_Je l'ignorais aujourd'hui, mais ce secret nous liera toujours... _

**[ .. ]**

Alice et moi avions toujours gardé cette rencontre secrète. En fait, ça avait catalysé notre amitié, et nous passions souvent du temps ensemble. J'appréciais cette fille, sincèrement, et de plus en plus au fil des ans.

Plus ça allait, plus je pensais à elle. Et je découvrais qu'elle me plaisait. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Edward, mais j'en parlais avec elle. Je lui expliquais qu'un ami à moi était amoureux de la soeur d'un pote. Elle me disait qu'il devait foncer, saisir sa chance, parce qu'il pouvait le regretter. J'arrêtais pas d'y penser, de repasser son discours en tête. J'aurais p'tètre dû en parler à Edward avant, mais j'avais franchement les boules que ça ne lui plaise pas.

_Et j'avais fini par me décider. Me décider à monter à sa chambre, un jour de mai. _

**{****Playlist :**** My Way - Elvis Presley}**

Je grimpais les marches une par une, le coeur battant très fort. Elle était dans sa chambre d'adolescente, à plat ventre sur son lit, écoutant de la musique très fort. J'entrais, et refermais la porte derrière moi. La maison des Cullen était devenu mon deuxième foyer. Maria n'était plus trop à la maison, et je pouvais passer deux semaines sans la voir. Elle n'appelait jamais, et j'ignorais où elle était. Au début, ça m'empêchait de dormir mais j'avais fini par ne plus m'inquiéter. Elle revenait toujours, généralement avec un mec ou deux, et s'enfermait dans la chambre. Mais je n'avais plus à me cacher sous la table, parce que ce n'était pas James.

- Alice...

- Oh, salut Jasper !

Elle ne baissa pas le son de la musique pour autant.

- Edward n'est pas là, il est chez Jacob pour bricoler une moto...

- Je sais, j'y étais...

- Ah, pourquoi t'es revenu ? Il t'a demandé de venir chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre ce gros fainéant ?

- Non... Il croit que je suis rentré chez moi...

- Oh... T'as besoin d'un truc ? T'as à manger chez toi ?

- Ouais c'est bon, mon grand-père m'a fait le plein de courses...

- Pourquoi t'es là, alors ?

- Ben...

Je m'asseyais sur le matelas et touchais son drap blanc.

- Tu sais... mon pote qui aime la soeur de son copain...

Elle se redressait, pour s'asseoir en tailleur, dans son débardeur blanc et son pantalon en coton gris. Sensualité qui s'ignore. Beauté qui dort. _Merde... J'aime cette fille ! _

J'aime Alice Cullen !

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, il a décidé de se lancer avec elle...

Elle semblait heureuse. _Avait-elle compris à ce moment-là ? Je n'en sus jamais rien. _Mais quand je me penchais vers elle pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle répondit à mon baiser, sans paraître surprise ou offensée. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble, doucement, comme si elles avaient été faites l'une pour l'autre. C'étaient là leur place, collées ensemble.

_Alice est mon premier baiser. _

Je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir attendue, je ne regrette pas d'avoir refusé de sortir avec des filles à l'école, et d'avoir subi les railleries incessantes d'Edward à ce sujet. Non. En fait je suis heureux qu'Alice ait été la première, et la seule.

Alors que le monde m'emportait, me faisant tournoyer autour de la pièce sans rien comprendre, Alice contre moi, il me sembla que le téléphone fixe des Cullen sonnait. Mais je n'y comprenais rien, sachant juste qu'Alice me rendait mon baiser, signant un accord commun. Signant le début du bonheur. Le début d'une corde à laquelle m'accrocher.

Cette corde se glissa dans ma main, et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que je commence à en avoir besoin. Réellement besoin.

Je n'entendis pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mais je sentis juste les lèvres d'Alice quitter les miennes.

- Oh pardon... je ne savais pas que...

- Ca ne fait rien maman...

Je me retournais vers Esmé, réalisant qu'elle venait de nous surprendre dans une situation difficile. Au lieu de paraître surprise, ou furieuse de me voir embrasser sa seule fille, elle arborait une expression neutre.

- Jasper... Ta maman vient d'appeler... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Maria ne savait pas où te joindre... Ton grand-père est décédé cette nuit d'une attaque cardiaque... Je suis désolée... Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, vous partez ce soir pour retrouver ta grand-mère...


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut salut !**

**voilà la suite de ce petit spin off ! C'est vraiment sans prétention, c'était juste parce que l'histoire de Jasper et de Maria m'intriguait et que je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie pour qu'ils en arrivent à de telles extrémités...**

**Un grand merci à vous qui avez lu et commenté : lapiaf8, lena -lna933-, liki0da, sarinette60, halay, coco-des-iles, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Fan de twilight, Elodie pixie B, pounine, LolaMiSweetlove, Grazie, Isnoname, calimero59, amlove, Butterfly971, erika shoval, katner, ulkan13, Lily-pixie, Tinga Bella et catiuski.**

**Merci aussi à celles qui sont passées lire sans mettre de commentaires, j'espère que malgré tout ça vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas si quelque chose vous dérange ! On est entre adultes, non ? Un merci aussi à Garance et Emy, pour les relectures ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Tiffany.**

**-x-X-x-**

**~ Point de vue d'Esmé ~ **

La pluie tombait sur le petit cimetière. Une foule importante était réunie pour l'enterrement du grand-père de Jasper. Ce pauvre garçon était vêtu de noir, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre sa grand-mère qui pleurait tout autant. Elle lui tenait la main gauche, et ma fille était auprès de lui, tenant sa main droite. J'attendais avec Edward, Emmett et Carlisle un peu plus loin dans la foule. Mes deux fils avaient remarqué qu'Alice tenait la main de Jasper, mais ce n'était pas très important. Emmett avait simplement souri de voir sa soeur avoir un petit ami. Edward, lui, beaucoup plus proche de sa soeur, les fixait.

- Mais depuis quand ils sont ensemble ?

- Edward !

L'heure était mal choisie pour discuter de cela. J'avais été tout autant surprise de les trouver dans la chambre de ma fille en train de s'embrasser.

_Mais la mort du grand-père de ce pauvre garçon a tout bouleversé. _

J'avais enlevé le plaisir de son premier baiser à ma fille. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Mon regard se portait sur Maria. Elle était venue en trainant des pieds, plus parce que Jasper avait insisté pour qu'elle soit là. Elle se tenait en retrait, discutant avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle souriait et semblait tellement aguicher cet homme qui ne refusait pas la tentation... Je vis Jasper lui jeter un regard noir quand on l'entendit rire, alors que le pasteur prononçait son discours. Elle se reprit durant quelques minutes, mais peu après, ses mains devenaient trop baladeuses pour respecter la peine de son fils. Carlisle se penchait vers moi, fixant Maria également.

- Cette femme n'a aucun respect...

Elle allumait ouvertement cette personne qui ne semblait pas insensible. Comme ça. A la vue de tous, pendant l'enterrement de son propre père !

- J'en ai assez !

Je me frayais un chemin dans la foule et rejoignais cette femme qui n'avait de mère que le nom.

- Maria ! Puis-je vous parler ?

Elle soupirait et embrassait goulument l'homme avant de s'éloigner.

- Quoi ?

- Votre fils est en train d'accompagner votre propre mère dans son discours, alors que votre père vient de décéder ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas penser à autre chose qu'au sexe et à humilier votre enfant pendant une heure ?

Elle me fixait et jetait un regard vers Jasper qui tenait sa grand-mère contre lui alors que cette dernière pleurait.

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Vous croyez qu'avoir plus de fric que les autres vous donne droit de parole ?

_C'en est trop ! _

- Vous êtes inconsciente ! Vous ne méritez rien de l'amour de votre fils, et je le trouve admirable de survivre avec une mère comme vous ! Mon coeur pleure à l'idée que votre père vous voit agir d'en haut, de pratiquement vous reproduire sur le lieu de son enterrement ! Vous humiliez votre famille, votre fils ! N'avez-vous donc aucune estime pour lui ?

Des visages se tournaient vers nous, à présent. La grand-mère de Jasper avait arrêté son discours, et tous nous regardaient. Carlisle s'approchait et m'attirait par le bras.

- Esmé...

_J'étais devenue comme elle : je ne respectais pas le deuil de sa famille. Je me donnais en spectacle. _

- S'il vous plaît... Laissons de côté nos divergences pour rendre hommage au défunt...

- Excusez-moi, balbutiais-je.

Je reprenais ma place auprès de ma famille. Maria, elle, retrouvait l'inconnu et ils quittèrent l'assistance immédiatement.

Jasper prit la parole, et ma fille le rejoignait. Elle frottait son dos avec douceur, son petit visage appuyé contre l'épaule de son ami. Elle est si jeune, et pourtant déjà conquise. _Comment avais-je pu ignorer leurs sentiments naissants ? Jusque là, Jasper n'avait été que le meilleur ami de mon fils... _

- Mon grand-père était... il m'a fait découvrir les ballades en forêt, il m'a appris à reconnaître les champignons... Grâce à lui, quand on n'avait rien sur la table à la maison, je pouvais me promener dans les bois et ramasser des comestibles... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça, mais j'avais le ventre plein...

Mon coeur se serrait et il tentait de rester sobre.

- Il aimait... Il aimait rire simplement, profiter de tout... Il a trop fait pour nous, et je suis désolé que ma mère n'ait pas su le lui rendre avant qu'il ne parte... Je voudrais bien être quelqu'un comme lui plus tard...

Le pauvre petit ne savait plus où se mettre, et je fus heureuse que ma fille l'incite à laisser la parole à d'autres personnes. Mais je ne pus retenir mes larmes, à voir ma petite fille, ma si petite poupée, prendre dans ses bras ce garçon bien grand pour son âge. Elle le câlinait, comme s'il avait été à elle depuis toujours. Edward les rejoignit et je craignais qu'il ne fasse un esclandre mais il n'en fut rien. Il aida son meilleur ami à se relever, et tenait contre lui Jasper et Alice.

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue de Jasper ~ **

Je détestais ma mère, je détestais qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir, même à l'enterrement de grand-père. Je me sentais mal, mais j'étais heureux et surtout reconnaissant que les Cullen soient venus avec moi. En fait, je sais que maman n'aimait pas voir Esmé. Elle disait toujours qu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas mais c'était tout l'inverse : Esmé, elle s'occupe juste de moi.

L'enterrement fut long, mais ce qui fut encore plus long c'était de voir ces gens venir nous présenter des condoléances. J'appréciais qu'ils soient là, grand-père était quelqu'un de bien et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir faire, ni même si grand-mère acceptera de continuer à me prendre chez elle quand Maria pètera les plombes...

Le taxi nous a déposé à la maison, et les Cullen suivaient dans un autre taxi. Alice était venue avec moi. _Je voulais qu'elle soit là... Je sais qu'elle est jeune, que je ne devrais pas lui montrer tout ça mais c'est elle qui a voulu venir... _Je vois bien que grand-mère se retenait de pleurer. Je sais qu'elle a aimé grand-père de toutes ses forces. Elle me semblait si faible maintenant sans lui...

Lorsque je franchissais le pas de la porte de sa maison, la première chose que je vis fut ma mère à quatre pattes sur le canapé, se faisant troncher par cet homme. J'avais envie de vomir, mais je plaquais d'abord Alice contre mon torse pour qu'elle ne voit pas ça.

- MARIA !

Ma grand-mère avait hurlé. Ma mère, aussi provocante qu'indécente, rabaissait sa robe et le type tentait de se refroquer.

- SORS DE CETTE MAISON ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! SORS ! SORS, SORS !

Ma mère tanguait, et on aurait bien dit qu'elle avait bu. Je tenais toujours Alice contre moi, elle est trop jeune pour voir ça. _C'est pas une none, mais quand même... Quelle image aura-t-elle de moi, cette fois ?_ Maria avançait et tentait de m'embrasser mais je me reculais.

- Ne me touche pas...

- Je suis mal barrée, si mon fils a le caractère de son con de père...

Monsieur Cullen ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Sortez d'ici ! Laissez ce gamin tranquille ! Sortez !

Maria lui fit des grimaces, puériles, et quittait la maison.

Je tenais toujours Alice bien serrée contre moi. Ma grand-mère vacilla, rattrapée de justesse par Emmett.

- MAMIE !

Carlisle vint à son chevet.

- Ca va... C'est un étourdissement... Réveillez-vous... faites-lui de l'air...

Ma grand-mère rouvrit les yeux peu de temps après.

- Vous allez bien ?

Elle se redressait péniblement et regardait autour d'elle, perdue.

- Je veux... qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? Maria... elle ne me laissera jamais en paix... Je veux partir avec lui... Je veux partir...

Elle se mit à pleurer, et ce fut bien trop pour moi. J'embrassais les cheveux d'Alice, tentant de me fermer à tout ça.

- Il faut que vous teniez le choc, vous êtes la seule personne que Jasper puisse avoir de saine autour de lui... Tenez pour votre petit-fils... N'abandonnez pas... Il va avoir besoin de vous...

Elle me regardait et me tendait la main. A contrecoeur, je lâchais Alice pour la rejoindre et elle m'attirait dans ses bras.

- Mon petit garçon...

- Je t'aime grand-mère...

- Moi aussi... Tellement...

Après quoi, les Cullen quittaient le salon pour nous laisser pleurer grand-père ensemble. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de consoler ma grand-mère, parce que je savais qu'il fallait que je sois fort, mais je n'y arrivais pas et j'avais peur de la décevoir.

- Papi ne voudrait pas qu'on pleure... Il ne voudrait pas que tu pleures, mamie...

Elle se redressait, tentant de retrouver un peu de dignité.

- Jasper, écoute-moi...

- Oui ?

- Ne t'éloigne jamais des Cullen, tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il m'arrive, ou arrive à ta mère, ne t'éloigne jamais d'eux...

- D'accord...

- Ils prendront soin de toi... Il faut aussi que je te donne...

Elle se levait péniblement, et rejoignait son buffet de salon élégant. Elle sortit une clé bien cachée et ouvrit la porte de droite, celle que je n'avais jamais le droit d'ouvrir.

Elle en sortit plusieurs boîtes de biscuits et me les amenait.

- Ce sera notre secret, et c'est aussi le secret de ton grand-père... Une partie de son héritage qu'il te laisse est là-dedans... Il y a huit mille dollars...

_HUIT MILLE DOLLARS ? _

- Mais...

- Le reste sera versé sur un compte en attendant ta majorité, ta mère le gèrera mais je compte sur toi pour lui demander des comptes. Sers-toi de cet argent intelligemment, et achète-toi ce dont tu as besoin... Ta mère ne doit jamais connaître l'existence de ces boîtes. Je te conseille de les ranger dans un endroit où elle n'a pas accès... N'en parle pas autour de toi...

_Mais c'est beaucoup trop..._

- Mamie... et toi ? Tu vas avoir faim !

- Non mon garçon... Ton grand-père avait aussi pris ses dispositions pour m'assurer un avenir... Et à mon âge, de quoi peut-on avoir besoin à part d'un toit sur la tête, de chauffage, d'eau chaude et de nourriture ?

_Huit mille dollars... Et encore... il va y avoir encore de l'argent..._

- Tu ne pourras pas gérer ton argent seul, mais tu auras le droit de demander à ta mère de te rendre des comptes, et de te faire voir tes relevés... Grand-père t'avait ouvert un compte, tu y as accès mais Maria va le gérer jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans... Tant que je suis en vie, c'est moi qui vais administrer tes biens, mais une fois que je partirai, je veux que tu...

- Non... Non, tu ne partiras pas...

_Elle ne peut pas dire ça... Elle ne peut pas partir..._

- Tu auras le reste à ta disposition... Ta mère est déshéritée, tu toucheras tout ! Quand tu seras majeur, vends la maison, met l'argent de côté... Tout sera pour toi... Strictement tout...

Je regardais autour de moi. Cette grande maison.

- Je ne veux pas la vendre, mamie...

- Elle est à nous de toute façon... Ca te fera toujours un toit si jamais vous perdez le taudis qui vous sert d'habitat...

_La maison est grande, sinistre, mais j'y ferais des travaux, elle sera belle. Je vivrais ici, j'aurais une famille, un beau jardin, à manger tous les jours et je pourrais inviter les Cullen tout le temps ! _

- Quant à cet argent liquide, sers-toi en pour le quotidien : vêtements, nourriture... Je ne veux plus jamais te voir aussi maigre que ça...

- D'accord mamie...

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Voilà trois jours que le grand-père de Jasper venait d'être enterré et nous devions repartir pour reprendre nos vies respectives. Jasper avait voulu rester chez sa grand-mère, mais elle avait refusé.

- Va à l'école, mon petit... reprends ta vie et n'oublie pas de m'écrire et de venir me voir régulièrement...

- Tu vas t'ennuyer, mamie...

- Non mon chéri... Non...

Elle comme nous autres savions parfaitement que c'était un mensonge, mais elle voulait préserver Jasper et c'était tous ce que nous voulions. Le préserver. Ce gamin a assez souffert.

_Je n'en revenais pas que Maria se soit montrée si dégradée de la sorte : faire l'amour, pour ne pas dire autre chose, en plein salon, en pleine journée, dans la demeure de ses parents, alors qu'on enterre son père... Cette femme est malade ! _

Les enfants préparaient leurs bagages à l'étage, sous les ordres d'Esmé. La grand-mère de Jasper m'interpellait du salon.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Je vous suis reconnaissante de vous occuper de mon petit-fils... Je vais vous dédommager financièrement de tout ce que vous lui offrez et...

Mais je refusais poliment son offre.

- Madame, nous aimons Jasper, comme s'il était l'un des nôtres... Il connait mon fils depuis l'enfance, et il semble tenir à ma fille au moins avec autant de forces...

Elle me souriait.

- Ce que nous lui donnons, ce n'est pas pour le reprendre derrière...

- Vous ne savez pas comme je suis soulagée de le savoir près de vous... Je vous en supplie, ne l'abandonnez pas...

- Nous veillerons sur lui... Il aura un toit et à manger aussi souvent qu'il franchira le palier de notre porte...

- Même si ça ne marchait plus entre votre fille et lui ?

- Même si ça ne marchait plus entre ma fille et lui...

- Merci infiniment... J'aimerais m'entretenir d'un détail avec vous... Vous êtes un homme de confiance...

- Je vous écoute...

- Mon mari avait préparé de l'argent en petite coupure pour mon petit-fils... Huit mille dollars... Il ne pourra pas les dissimuler chez lui... Je voudrais qu'il se serve intelligemment de cette somme, pour s'acheter à manger, avoir le confort pour lui... Sa mère n'aura pas un centime... Lui permettrez-vous de ranger cet argent en sécurité chez vous ?

- Vous voudriez nous confier son argent ?

- Je veux qu'il y ait accès dès qu'il en aura besoin, sans restriction... Mais je voudrais aussi que vous veilliez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de folies...

- Vous ne nous connaissez que peu, et vous nous faites confiance pour nous confier une telle somme ?

- Vous prenez soin de lui... C'est suffisant... Apprenez-lui à gérer son argent, faites-lui remplir un papier dans lequel il devra écrire ses dépenses, calculer ce qu'il lui reste... Le reste de l'héritage ira sur son compte, mais sa mère devra le gérer en attendant sa majorité, gardez un oeil discret sur cette partie aussi...

J'étais estomaqué de l'acte de cette grand-mère, qui devait vraiment aimer ce petit.

- Egalement, lorsque je partirai, je...

- Vous avez encore de belles années devant vous...

- Oh non docteur... croyez-moi que je compte chaque jour que Dieu m'autorise à vivre...

_Je pense que c'est une femme qui s'ennuiera seule, ici. _

- Cette maison, et tous les biens, appartiendront à Jasper... Veillez à ce que Maria respecte le fait qu'elle soit déshéritée... Qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à lui... Je crains que ma fille ait perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait...

_Malheureusement, je le crains aussi... _

- Guidez Jasper, apprenez-lui à gérer tout ça...

- Vous avez ma parole...

Prudente, elle me fit remplir un papier attestant que j'acceptais de prendre sous ma responsabilité les huit mille dollars de son petit-fils. A sa place, j'en aurais fait tout autant.

Les au-revoirs furent douloureux pour Jasper et cette vieille dame. Ils s'aimaient l'un comme l'autre, profondément.

Dans l'avion, alors qu'Emmett lisait un magazine, qu'Edward et Alice jouaient aux cartes et qu'Esmé regardait le paysage, je me penchais vers Jasper.

- Ta grand-mère m'a parlé de tes boîtes de biscuits...

Il me fixait.

- Ils seront en sécurité à la maison, ta mère ne pourra pas les approcher... Nous tiendrons ensemble un livre de comptes, et je t'apprendrai comment gérer toute cette somme...

- Carlisle ?

- Oui ?

- Vous pensez que je peux prendre un peu d'argent à mon retour ?

_S'il commence comme ça... _

- Nous verrons cela, mais évidemment, c'est ton argent... Nous compterons ensemble ce que tu as, et nous ferons un cahier dès que tu seras disponible...

- D'accord...

**..**

Arrivés à la maison, alors que chacun vidait sa valise, je me dirigeais avec Jasper dans mon bureau. Je possédais un coffre-fort dans ma bibliothèque et je gardais systématiquement la clé sur moi. J'en possédais un double, ainsi que le code, à l'hôpital, bien dissimulé dans mon bureau.

Avec Jasper, nous nous enfermions dans mon bureau pour recompter la somme. Huit mille dollars tout rond.

- Tu veux prendre un peu ? Combien tu veux ? Il faudra te montrer raisonnable, gérer cet argent... Tu auras le droit de prendre ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas m'y opposer, mais essaie de garder ces billets pour t'en servir intelligemment...

- Oui monsieur... Mais je crois que je voudrais deux cent dollars...

- C'est une somme...

- Je sais... Mais si j'ai trop, je ramènerai la monnaie...

- Je te fais confiance...

Je dénichais un vieux cahier dont je ne m'étais jamais servi, et nous instaurions un système pour qu'il puisse lui-même calculer ce qu'il prenait et ce qu'il rendait. Nous referions régulièrement un point ensemble.

- Je vais te donner le code de mon coffre, pour que tu puisses accéder à ton argent selon ton besoin. Et aussi la clé.

- Merci...

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue de Jasper ~ **

Quand j'étais revenu à la maison, Maria n'était pas là. Il y avait une lettre sur la porte du propriétaire. Ces gens étaient des cons, mais ils ne manquaient pas de nous rappeler que le loyer n'était pas payé.

Trois mois de retard. On va finir par se faire virer...

Je ne voulais pas être viré, parce que je devrais aller vivre chez grand-mère mais Maria ne pourrait pas. Et franchement, je ne voulais pas la voir. J'entrais dans la cuisine, et tout était froid. On n'avait pas de fuel pour les radiateurs. _Il faut de l'argent pour ça. Maintenant, moi j'en ai. _

J'attrapais un papier, et écrivais tout ce qu'il fallait :

- Loyer de la maison, trois mois de retard : 700$

- Commander du fuel...

- Aller payer l'épicier, ardoise de 60$.  
>Il me fallait au moins déjà mille dollars pour payer tout ça. <em>Ca va vite partir tout cet argent... <em>Je sursautais quand le propriétaire toqua à la fenêtre.

- Hé ! Je sais que vous êtes là...

J'ouvrais la porte.

- Elle est où, ta mère ?

- Je sais pas...

- Comment tu sais pas ? J'appelle les services sociaux !

- Non... Ecoutez... Mon grand-père est décédé et on a touché un héritage important... Elle viendra vous payer cette semaine...

Il me jaugeait de haut en bas.

- Tu me racontes des salades ?

- Non... J'vous jure... C'est pour ça qu'elle est pas là... Elle règle tout ça...

- J'veux bien te croire... Mais si elle paie pas, elle sait qu'elle devra venir me voir chez moi... Et que ça sera pire que la dernière fois...

J'eus de nouveau envie de vomir en réalisant le sous-entendu vaseux.

_Ma mère est une salope... _

Maria a dû régler nos loyers en écartant les jambes. Je voulais vomir, ou changer de mère. Jamais je ne ferai ça à une femme ! Jamais elle n'aurait à coucher avec moi pour du fric. Je respecterai Alice, je la traiterai comme j'aurais voulu qu'on traite ma mère : avec du respect. Je serai un gentleman avec Alice, on prendra notre temps. On sera heureux, et quand on sera dans le même lit, je la vénèrerai. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse et épanouie.

Dans l'après-midi, je suis allé au centre commercial. Mes 200$, je voulais bien m'en servir. Quand j'en sortais, il me restait presque 120$. J'avais réussi à trouver mon bonheur, sans trop me ruiner. Je passais chez l'épicier.

- Bonjour Jasper !

- Bonjour m'sieur...

Je remarquais un paquet de bonbons. Alice a toujours ces bonbons chez elle, et je les adore ! _Mais Carlisle m'a dit de ne pas dépenser cet argent inutilement. Et acheter des bonbons, ce n'est pas utile... _

J'en ai marre d'écouter tout le monde, et d'être raisonnable avec l'argent.

- Je viens parce que Maria m'a dit qu'elle vous doit encore de l'argent...

- Oui... Je le lui rappelle mais...

- Elle n'a pas oublié... Tenez...

Je lui donnais ses soixante dollars.

- Ah ! Elle a trouvé du travail ?

- Euh... non... Un héritage... Mon grand-père est décédé...

- Oh... Je suis désolé...

- Merci...

Il me restait cinquante-sept dollars. Ce paquet de bonbons ne coûte que deux dollars et dix-huit cents... _et c'est mon argent... je ne l'ai pas volé, il est à moi... _

- Je vais acheter ce paquet...

- Tu es devenu gourmand ? souriait-il.

- Oui...

Je lui donnais un billet de dix, et il me rendit la monnaie.

- Merci...

- Bonne journée, Jasper !

- Merci, vous aussi...

Avec tous mes paquets, je prenais le bus et m'arrêtais à un kilomètre de chez les Cullen. Je terminais le chemin à pieds.

Je rentrais dans la maison, Esmé était déjà aux fourneaux.

- Bonjour madame Esmé !

- Jasper ! Mon chéri... Tu as fait des courses ?

- Ce sont des cadeaux pour vous...

Carlisle, qui apparaissait à ce moment-là, s'arrêtait.

- Tu t'es fait plaisir ?

Il avait parlé de l'argent à sa femme, mais j'avais confiance en eux.

- Je voulais vous dire merci... Tenez, tant que j'y pense...

Je sortais l'argent non dépensé.

- Voilà ce que je n'ai pas dépensé... Je peux les remettre dans les boîtes...

- Je te conseille de le garder sur toi... Si tu as besoin d'une course, ou autre...

- D'accord... Alors...

Je me penchais dans mes poches, et dégotais la bouteille de vin rouge que j'avais trouvé pour le médecin. Je le savais amateur de vins. J'espérais avoir choisi une bonne bouteille.

- J'y connais rien, mais la bouteille était belle, alors... C'est pour vous...

- Oh Jasper !

Il regardait l'étiquette.

- Tu as très bien choisi ! Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'acheter ça...

J'attrapais la composition florale pour Esmé.

- Et ça c'est pour vous... C'est pas grand-chose, mais...

- Elles sont magnifiques ! Jasper, nous t'accueillons ici avec plaisir... nous n'attendons pas de cadeaux...

- Oui, mais ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai aussi pour Alice et Edward et Emmett... et j'ai fait envoyer une rose à mamie...

- Jasper, c'est vraiment trop...

- Mais vous savez, j'ai bien géré le reste : j'ai payé l'épicier pour tout ce qui était en retard, je vais faire rentrer du fuel et je vais aussi payer le loyer parce que le propriétaire est venu, et j'en ai marre qu'on parle de ma mère comme si c'était une pute... Non... c'est une pute... Et je voudrais qu'elle ait un peu de dignité...

Carlisle et Esmé se regardaient.

- Jasper... Tu n'as pas à payer pour ta mère, tu en es conscient ?

- Vous m'avez dit d'en faire quelque chose de raisonnable, et c'est ce que grand-mère veut, aussi... Alors je le fais... Mais je me suis acheté un paquet de bonbons aussi... Craignez rien, hein...

Ils riaient et Esmé vint m'enlacer.

- Merci mon chéri... Nous sommes touchés... Tu es un super garçon... N'en doute jamais ! Alice ? Edward ? Emmett ? Venez, Jasper a des cadeaux pour vous...

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers comme des bourrins, sauf Alice. Alice, elle, elle est plus délicate et raffinée. Elle sautille.

J'offrais à Emmett un tee-shirt de baseball. Il ne m'avait pas coûté bien cher.

- Wow ! Super ! Merci Jasper ! Je l'adore !

Il l'enfilait immédiatement. Je tendais à Edward un magazine avec une moto à collectionner. Il les achetait tous, et celui-là c'était le dernier en date. Je savais aussi qu'il y avait des nanas dénudées dans ce magazine. _En fait, j'sais pas vraiment s'il collectionne les motos, ou les photos... _

- Waouh ! Trop bien ! Merci Jazz ! Génial !

Et enfin, je tendis à Alice un bouquet de fleurs. C'est bien ce qu'offrent les petits copains, non ?

- Tiens...

- Jasper...

Elle attrapait le bouquet et se jetait à mon cou.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup...

Timide, bien conscient du regard de ses frères et ses parents sur moi, je me penchais pour picorer sa bouche.

- Je l'adore ! Des roses rouges, roses et blanches...

J'avais pris le plus beau bouquet du fleuriste. J'avais dépensé le plus pour elle, mais je ne regrettais pas.

- Maman ! Il me faut un vase ! Je vais les mettre dans ma chambre !

- Très bonne idée ma chérie... Nous allons trouver ça, viens...

Je me sentais fier d'avoir su gérer cet argent.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'avais pris pour régler le loyer aux propriétaires, faire rentrer du fuel, payer l'électricité et faire quelques courses. Je ne revis pas ma mère avant trois semaines et je me fichais d'où elle avait été.

Elle fut étonnée de voir que le frigo était plein, qu'il faisait bon dans la maison.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? T'as trouvé où cet argent pour tout payer ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je me suis débrouillé... J'ai trouvé un petit job...

- Où ?

J'inventais le premier mensonge qui me passait par la tête.

- J'donne des cours de soutien à Alice...

- Ils doivent te payer grassement...

- Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle... D'autres élèves aussi...

- De toute façon, je m'en fous...

- D'accord...

Même si elle s'en fichait, elle s'installait quand même à table pour manger les raviolis que j'avais payé.

**..**

Grand-mère disparut moins d'un an après le départ de grand-père. J'avais fini de toucher l'héritage, et je voyais parfois ma mère revenir avec des habits provocants et tous neufs. Je me jurais, à ma majorité, de lui interdire l'accès à l'argent. A côté de ça, je lui avais dit de se servir de mon héritage pour payer les factures. Elle s'était faite faire un chéquier, mais c'était moi qui le remplissais pour tout régler. Elle se contentait de signer. Chaque fin de mois, on allait dans la cuisine et je faisais les chèques. Des fois, j'imitais sa signature quand elle partait plusieurs jours. La maison de grand-mère m'appartenait, et Maria voulait la mettre en vente mais je m'y opposais. Je voulais la garder, pour m'y installer plus tard.

Entre temps, je n'oubliais pas de gâter Alice. Des fleurs, un parfum... Cela faisait plus d'un an que nous sortions ensemble, et les choses étaient encore plus profondes entre nous deux mais elle était encore bien jeune pour aller plus loin. Elle avait juste quatorze ans.

_Je veux la respecter. Elle ne sera pas comme Maria. Jamais ! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Désolée de l'espace entre les deux updates, mais j'ai entamé un régime, j'ai eu deux trois soucis qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire et j'ai été un peu déboussolée. Ce chapitre était prêt mais je n'y pensais plus.**

**Bref, erreur rattrapée je vous remercie toutes : fan-par-hasard21, lapiaf8, lena -lna933-, halay, coco-des-iles, Elodie pixie B, Isnoname, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Linaewen'Z, sarinette60, erika shoval, kikinette11, catiuski, LolaMiSweetlove, Sam's Masen, Elizabeth Mary Masen, ulkan13, amlove, Grazie, calimero59 et Butterfly971. **

**Ce chapitre est doux, mignon, sentimental. Il fallait en passer par là. D'autre part, vu que ce récit est un spin-off de "Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward", et que nous en sommes arrivés à peu près à la période de l'histoire générale, les updates se feront en fonction de l'avancée du premier récit. Mais ça reviendra très vite. Peut-être toutes les quinzaines.**

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous.**

**-x-X-x-**

**~ Point de vue d'Alice ~ **

Je me préparais devant le miroir dans ma chambre. J'avais mis ma jolie robe de soirée, que j'avais acheté hier avec Rosalie, la nouvelle copine d'Emmett. Pour l'instant, rien ne semblait sérieux entre eux, et il me semblait même que mon crétin de frère avait une aventure à côté avec son ex, Victoria, mais ça ne me regardait pas. J'aurais juste bien aimé qu'il arrête ses conneries, et reste avec Rose. Elle est gentille, et très belle. Elle ne me prend pas pour une gamine, même si je n'ai que quinze ans.

J'avais officiellement voulu m'acheter une robe pour les futurs bals de lycée, parce que Rosalie était là et que je voulais son avis. En fait, Jasper m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il avait organisé une soirée pour nous deux chez lui, et je savais ce qui allait s'y passer. Nous allions coucher ensemble. Cela faisait plus de deux ans que nous étions ensemble, et depuis six mois, on se touchait par-dessus, par-dessous les vêtements. La pudeur nous empêchait d'aller plus loin, les caresses étaient soft et nous n'avions pas encore eu de réelle intimité ni d'orgasmes ensemble. _Peut-être parce que j'ai deux balourds de frères dans les chambres à côté et que du coup, ça réduit fatalement l'intimité_. J'avais envie de plus, envie d'être totalement à lui. Alors, pour cette soirée, je voulais être belle. Etre élégante rien que pour lui, être belle et désirable. Je voulais qu'il me veuille entièrement. J'avais demandé des conseils à Rosalie, et nous avions été acheter une boîte de préservatifs. J'avais également été chez la gynécologue, pour prendre un contraceptif. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour nous deux, ce soir.

Maria était encore partie, et Jasper savait qu'elle était chez un type de dix ans de moins qu'elle en Arizona. Elle l'avait appelé, pour lui demander de payer les factures qui traînaient. Jasper était malheureux de devoir faire ça, mais sa mère le lui demandait et il voulait avoir du confort. Depuis qu'il avait hérité, la petite maison était toujours chauffée. Il avait acheté un vrai matelas, un vrai lit, en fait. Il avait aussi fait faire des travaux pour isoler, changer les fenêtres et mettre une porte plus sécurisante. Il payait, payait, payait et sa mère ne lui adressait pas un seul merci.

Je voulais qu'il soit heureux, alors ce soir, ce serait notre soirée. La robe que j'avais acheté m'arrivait aux genoux. Elle était bleue marine à bretelles, avec des bordures blanches. J'avais mis mes talons noirs et m'étais maquillée avec un fard à paupières bleu marine pailleté. Dans le mouvement de mon pinceau, de fines paillettes étaient tombées sur mon visage, et j'étais satisfaite du résultat. Rosalie entrait dans ma chambre et me souriait.

- Ah ben voilà, tu es parfaite...

Je souriais.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ta coiffure, ma belle...

Elle travaillait mes mèches savamment, me rendant élégante. Je mettais mes boucles d'oreilles offertes par Jazz à mes quinze ans, ainsi que le collier assorti discret. De nouveau, on toquait contre la porte. C'était Bella. Edward et elle avaient un exposé en anglais, et elle était venue travailler cet après-midi avec lui.

- Ouh Alice... Tu es vraiment jolie...

Je me levais et tournais sur moi-même.

- Ca va comme ça ?

- Tu es parfaite ! Jasper va tomber raide !

- Ca m'angoisse un peu, en fait...

_Ce soir, je serai une femme. Sa femme. _Rosalie me souriait.

- Jasper te respecte, Alice... Si tu ne te sens pas prête à ce moment-là, il vaudra mieux que tu lui dises...

- Oui, je sais... Mais j'ai surtout peur de mal faire... Qu'il ne soit pas satisfait...

Bella souriait et pressait ma main.

- Jasper est comblé, par la seule idée que tu sois à ses côtés... Le reste, tu sais... Vous apprendrez ensemble...

Jasper n'avait jamais fréquenté, et Edward y veillait. Mon grand-frère justement fit son apparition dans ma chambre.

- Hé Bella ! Fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à ma soeur pour éviter de bosser et... wow... Alice...

Je rougissais.

- Comment tu me trouves ?

- Et ben t'es... t'es très belle tu sais...

- Merci...

Rosalie et Bella quittèrent ma chambre, me laissant seule avec mon frère.

- Alice… J'te jure que si Jazz te fait du mal ce soir je...

- Edward... Faudra que tu t'y fasses... On s'aime...

Il baissait la tête et s'approchait de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me sentais ridiculement petite et enfant contre son torse, mais je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément.

- Je sais que vous vous aimez... Promets-moi de m'appeler si ça se passe mal...

- C'est promis !

- Je t'aime, Alice...

- Moi aussi...

C'est Bella qui m'a déposée devant chez Jasper, parce qu'il n'a pas le permis et que c'était trop dur pour Edward de le faire. Mes parents se doutaient plus ou moins que Jasper et moi franchissions un cap, mais ils avaient la décence de ne pas commenter. Ils considéraient Jasper comme leur propre fils, et avaient confiance en lui. _En plus, je pense que Rosalie a rassuré maman discrètement sur le fait qu'elle m'avait parlé des contraceptions... je comptais respecter cette partie, je voulais être sereine avec mon amant..._

Bella me souriait.

- Bonne soirée... Surtout, reste calme et n'hésite pas à tout lui dire...

- Oui... Merci...

- Tu m'envoies un texto demain pour me dire comment ça a été ? Je serai sûrement chez toi, on a pas fini l'exposé avec Edward...

- D'accord...

J'embrassais sa joue et quittais la voiture, tremblante. J'ignorais encore comment mes deux jambes me portaient, mais j'étais là, devant chez lui, les fenêtres reflétant une lumière tamisée...

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue de Jasper ~ **

Tout était prêt : j'avais installé la nappe sur la petite table de salon, les couverts et les bougies. Le bouquet de roses, aussi. J'avais été acheter deux assiettes assorties, des couverts qui ne tombaient pas en lambeaux.

Sans oublier la bague.

Une petite bague en argent fine. Je l'avais payé grâce à l'argent chez Carlisle, et je justifierai cette dépense quand il la verra au doigt de sa fille. Pas une demande en mariage, mais un souvenir. Le souvenir de notre première nuit.

Le téléphone sonnait. _Je n'ai pas le temps, bon sang ! _

- Oui ?

" Jasper, c'est moi !"

- Quoi ? Oui, j'ai payé les factures. Oui j'ai payé le loyer et oui les deux fenêtres ont été installées...

" T'es un amour..."

- Pourquoi tu appelles ?

" Je ne peux pas juste avoir envie de parler à mon fils ? "

J'avais envie de rire.

- Si...

" Tu fais quoi ?"

- J'attends Alice...

"Vous passez la soirée ensemble ?"

- Visiblement, oui...

"Tu sais, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes..."

Elle est bizarre ma mère, parfois...

- Je suis content de l'avoir aussi... Elle me sauve à bien des égards...

" Tu m'en veux, tu as raison... Je ne suis pas la mère que tu aurais aimé avoir..."

- Maman...

"Ne nous mens pas, s'il te plaît..."

- Ok... Mais je t'aime quand même...

Je crus entendre alors un sanglot étouffé.

" Je t'aime aussi mon bébé... Un jour je te rembourserai tout ce que tu m'as donné... C'est promis..."

- Laisse tomber ça, maman... C'est bon, y a pas de problème, ok ?

" Je vais... me trouver un boulot et..."

- Oui... ça serait bien... Sans parler de me rembourser, au moins m'aider...

" Je vais être une meilleure mère... Je vais essayer..."

- Oui... Essaie...

J'entendais une portière claquer, et apercevais Alice au-dehors.

- Euh maman... Alice est là, alors...

" D'accord... Tu as préparé à manger au moins ?"

- Oui... Du poisson déjà cuisiné avec des légumes tout prêt...

" Très bien, ça épate toujours les femmes qu'on leur fasse la cuisine..."

Je souriais.

- Je sais... Je veux qu'elle soit bien...

" Elle le sera, avec toi... Je t'aime Jasper..."

- Moi aussi m'man...

Je raccrochais quand Alice tapait sur la porte. Je vérifiais mon reflet dans la glace : tout va bien. Jeans propre, polo propre. Coussins autour de la table pour s'asseoir et manger, bougies... _manque qu'à allumer les bougies... _

- J'arrive Alice !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'allumais à toute vitesse les bougies et balançais le paquet d'allumettes sous la table avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

- Je faisais ça...

Je désignais la table d'un geste de la main et elle parut ébahie. Je la faisais entrer et refermais à clé derrière nous.

- Wow... C'est...

- Ca te plaît ?

- C'est parfait...

- Je vais fermer les volets, pour qu'on soit tranquilles...

Elle me souriait et avançait. En fait, je fermais les volets surtout parce que je devenais très nerveux à l'idée que cette soirée ne se passe pas comme on l'aurait voulu.

- Maria ne viendra pas ?

- Non... Elle m'a téléphoné avant que t'arrives...

- Pour te dire quoi ?

Je m'asseyais près d'elle sur le canapé.

- Me dire qu'elle m'aime...

- Oh...

- Ouais... ça m'a étonné aussi...

Elle se serrait contre moi.

- Je pense qu'elle t'aime...

- Je sais... Je l'aime aussi... pour faire ce que je fais pour elle, je dois sacrément l'aimer...

Elle me souriait, taquine, et je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. _J'aime Alice. Quelque part, elle m'a sauvé... _

Elle se tournait contre moi et notre baiser devenait enflammé. Je voulais tout d'elle, j'étais prêt à tout pour passer une fin de soirée parfaite, mais je devais la respecter. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice ait ce comportement qu'a ma mère avec les hommes : le sexe, le sexe, le sexe. Non. Elle mérite mieux que ça. Elle mérite du respect, de l'amour, un mec bien, une future famille, du bonheur en overdose.

Je m'éloignais de son visage tentant.

- On va d'abord passer à table... J'ai acheté un genre de petit alcool... un mousseux fruité... Framboise... T'en veux ?

- Une seule coupe, alors...

Je me levais et souriais.

- Je ne comptais pas te saouler...

- Tant mieux...

J'allais à la cuisine, débouchais la bouteille et versais le liquide ambré dans les verres. Je revenais dans le salon, où Alice s'était mise à son aise.

- Merci... Santé !

- Santé !

Je fis tinter nos coupes et j'avalais l'alcool.

- C'est bon...

- Ca te plaît ?

- Oui, c'est parfait merci ! On mange quoi ?

- Poisson à la sauce et légumes...

- Oh !

Je souriais et embrassais ses lèvres au goût de champagne.

- Tu es belle, Alice...

Elle rosissait.

- Merci...

J'effleurais sa joue de ma main, complètement perdu, écrasé par mes sentiments pour cette petite nana.

- Jazz ?

- Oui ?

- Je veux être tout à toi, ce soir...

Je réprimais une envie d'exulter. Je n'ai pas connu d'autres femmes qu'elle. Ce sera notre première à tous les deux.

- Moi aussi... C'est notre soirée, je veux que tout soit parfait... Et si tu... Si tu changes d'avis, ça ne fera rien... ok ?

Elle s'appuyait contre moi dans mes bras et je la serrais, fermant les yeux. _Je sais que ce soir, nous serons un couple à part entière. Qu'on sera heureux elle et moi. Peu importe la façon dont ça se passera... Alice et moi, on est connectés au-delà des mots... _

Nous passions rapidement à table et nos assiettes furent entièrement vides. Sans me vanter, c'était plutôt bon. Pour le dessert, j'avais simplement prévu une boule de glace à la vanille avec une pêche et de la chantilly. Alice adore les pêches.

- Tu me gâtes trop !

Je me rasseyais sur le canapé en compagnie d'Alice.

- J'espère que ça sera bon...

- Fais goûter, on verra...

Je prenais un morceau de la pêche, un peu de glace et je trempais la cuillère dans la chantilly, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Elle referma sa bouche autour du dessert et dégustait.

- Reconvertis-toi cuisinier... C'est un régal...

Je souriais et répétais la manoeuvre. Il y avait le plaisir de la voir manger, et le plaisir d'observer ce délicieux tableau. A son tour, elle me fit avaler mon dessert et à peine les coupes finies, je les posais sur la table et me jetais sur les lèvres d'Alice.

L'envie avait grimpé progressivement, et à présent j'avais encore plus envie d'elle que jamais. Elle est belle, féminine et douce. Et je l'aime. C'est ma femme à moi. Mon Alice. Nos langues se rencontraient et je l'allongeais sur le canapé, m'installant entre ses jambes. J'étais prêt pour elle, depuis aussi longtemps que mes hormones me travaillaient, et je savais qu'elle était prête aussi. Elle savait ce qui se passerait ce soir, mais elle ne reculait pas. Après un dernier baiser, je plongeais au fond de ses yeux et apercevais cette lueur qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle me regardait.

- Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime...

Elle caressait mes cheveux.

- On monte ?

Après un instant de réflexion, elle opinait en souriant. J'attrapais le bandeau noir.

- Avant, je voudrais que tu mettes ça...

- Pourquoi ? souriait-elle.

- Pour que ça soit une surprise, tiens...

Je la guidais dans les escaliers grinçants jusqu'à ma petite chambre. Il y avait un bouquet de fleurs, juste pour elle. Des bougies réchauffant l'atmosphère, et l'encens qui avait brûlé diffusait une odeur de fruits des bois légère. J'allumais les mèches, vérifiais les pétales de roses.

_Si Edward avait vu ça, il m'aurait traité de mauviette. En fait, je lui aurais dit que je faisais ça juste pour sa soeur parce que je l'aime... _Ca me rend p'tètre mauviette, mais au moins moi, je ne me cache pas derrière une prétendue amitié qui ne tiendra pas la route, comme il le fait avec Bella.

Je fis avancer Alice dans la pièce, et posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Tout est pour toi, ce soir... Mais si tu doutes ou...

Elle posait sa main gauche sur la mienne.

- Je suis sûre de moi...

Je retirais le bandeau et observais son regard encore jeune scruter la décoration. Elle échappa un halètement en découvrant le lit, les bougies, le bouquet, les pétales de roses qui parsemaient le couvre-lit.

- Oh...

- Si ton frère voyait ça... souriais-je.

- Je n'ai pas de frère, ce soir...

Elle se tournait vers moi, et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux son émerveillement. Pari réussi.

- Tout ça Jazz... C'est simplement tout ce dont rêvent les filles pour leur première fois...

- Je savais pas si tu...

- Shh... Embrasse-moi...

Alors, je me laissais totalement aller, et me mettais à nu dans ce baiser. J'embrassais ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait du dernier trésor au monde et peu à peu, mes mains descendirent sur sa robe, pour la lui retirer à force de caresses et de baisers. Ses petits doigts courraient sur mon torse, pour enlever mon haut et déboutonner mon jeans. Je la fis s'asseoir sur le matelas, et je m'agenouillais devant elle, comme un homme met un genou en terre pour s'incliner devant l'amour.

- Je t'aime tant, Alice... Tu es toute ma vie... Je n'ai rien d'extravagant à t'offrir... juste moi...

Une larme roula alors sur sa joue, et je l'effaçais.

- Je te jure d'effacer toutes tes larmes, chaque jour que Dieu fera. Je te promets d'agrandir tes sourires avec les miens. Je te promets de faire battre mon coeur au rythme du tien...

Elle éclata en sanglots, et entoura ma nuque de ses bras, vulnérable.

- Jasper... Il ne faut pas me dire des choses pareilles...

- Je voulais te le dire, avant de perdre la raison...

Elle souriait et me fit me relever. Elle détacha d'elle-même son soutien-gorge, pour se dévoiler à mon regard, pudique mais si belle. Ensemble, nous retirions mon jeans et je me retrouvais en boxer devant elle, mon sexe libéré de son étau de tissus. J'attrapais le flacon d'huile d'argan.

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre...

Elle m'obéissait, grimpait sur le lit et se positionnait. Je m'asseyais sur ses cuisses et badigeonnais mes mains du liquide. Mes paumes réchauffaient son dos doucement et je caressais chaque parcelle de sa peau si douce.

_J'espère qu'elle est bien..._

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Alice ~ **

Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour une première fois que ce dîner délicieux, ce décor enchanteur et ce massage. Jasper s'était ouvert, comme jamais encore, et j'avais su que Jasper serait mon premier amant, et mon dernier.

Je me laissais aller sous ses paumes délicates, me détendant progressivement. Peu à peu, sa bouche déposa des baisers sur mes épaules et mon dos, alors que ses mains travaillaient mes reins avec une douceur incomparable. Tout était un rêve ce soir, et je craignais d'entendre le réveil et réaliser que ce n'était qu'un songe... Jasper avait envie, je le sentais contre moi, et je devais avouer que j'éprouvais également ce désir qui brûlait mon bas-ventre. Je me sentais comme une princesse sous ses doigts... Je me retournais, et Jasper se réinstallait sur moi, nos corps seulement vêtus de bas de sous-vêtements. Son baiser se fit alors tendre, ses doigts parcouraient mon corps au rythme de ses lèvres...

Je me consumais alors qu'il atteignait ma poitrine, faisant palpiter mon intimité. Il me gâtait de baisers langoureux, prenant grand soin de me faire du bien. Sa main glissait jusqu'à ma culotte et je haletais, lorsque je réalisais qu'il la retirait. Il revenait à ma bouche, entêtant, alors que ses doigts caressaient doucement mes cuisses, puis mon centre bouillonnant. Je me cambrais en découvrant la sensation de sa main s'activant sur moi, fermant les yeux. Chaque geste était une flamme qui se gravait sur ma peau et je tremblais, murmurant son prénom, alors que ses doigts entraient en moi. Je me cambrais, m'agrippant à ses épaules, les yeux clos.

- Ohh... Jazz...

Il embrassait la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oh... oui...  
>Il continuait de déposer des baisers sur mon cou, alors qu'il ajoutait un deuxième doigt en moi. J'aurais dû me sentir gênée mais non. Tout semblait si simple avec lui, et je n'aurais plus pu retourner en arrière... Dans un cri, je me serrais sur lui, savourant la vague qui envahissait mon corps, picotant jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Haletante, en perte de respiration, je savourais ce plaisir intense.<p>

_Mon premier orgasme... _

Jasper me fixait, avec ses yeux magnifiques et pleins d'amour. Nos lèvres soudées, je fis descendre à son tour son boxer et tentais de ne pas laisser mon regard dériver sur son sexe, en vain. _C'est si... impressionnant... _Il passa son index sous mon menton, pour me forcer à le regarder.

- Alice... Si tu ne veux pas, je...

- Je veux, Jasper... Je TE veux...

Mes doigts remontaient sur ses cuisses, caressant sa peau jusqu'à son torse. Je ne savais pas bien comment faire, sans paraître empressée ou maladroite. Je me contentais de le toucher, de savourer le satin de sa peau sur mes paumes. Il fermait ses yeux et s'allongeait sur son flanc droit, me laissant le toucher. Au niveau de son nombril, je décidais d'agir et posais ma paume sur son sexe. Il frémissait, frissonnant et du bout des doigts, je touchais son pénis, me familiarisant avec cet endroit si intime de lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de si doux, malgré sa dureté. Je fermais mon poing sur son membre et commençais à monter et descendre doucement. Je prenais un rythme doux et essayais de varier, en stimulant son bout. Je me sentais mal de faire cet acte, la tête me tournait. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir comme il venait de faire, mais tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi...

Il avait les yeux fermés et souriait, sa respiration forte. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, tout en continuant de le caresser. Mon front contre le sien, je fermais également les paupières.

- Est-ce que c'est... bon ?

- T'as pas idée...

Il posait sa main sur la mienne et m'inculquait un mouvement. Tous deux les yeux fermés, je me laissais guider, effaçant ma pudeur mal placée. Peu à peu, je prenais confiance en moi et il se tendait, rouvrant les paupières. Son regard était brûlant.

- Alice...

Je le relâchais et il me rallongeait sur le matelas, me surplombant. J'écartais automatiquement mes cuisses pour lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné d'orgasme...

Il déposait un petit baiser sur ma bouche.

- Je compte bien l'avoir avec toi... Et on a tout le temps pour en avoir d'autres et expérimenter de nouvelles choses...

Il attrapait un préservatif dans une petite boîte et le déroulait sur sa verge.

_**{Playlist : Ross Copperman - They'll Never Know}**_

Le moment était venu, dans le plus grand secret, dans notre intimité. Il se positionnait à mon entrée et les yeux dans les yeux, je le sentis investir ce territoire vierge. Il avançait un peu, m'écartant plus que je n'aurais cru, avant de se retirer. Il se guidait de sa main droite, avançant un peu plus avant de sortir.

- Détends-toi, Alice...

Ses doigts trouvèrent mon point de désir qu'il stimula, et je me cambrais, sentant de nouveau cette humidité entre mes cuisses. Alors, il entra plus facilement et plus loin, butant sur mon hymen, haletant.

- C'est si bon, Alice...

- Fais-le, Jasper... Fais-le mon amour...

Il poussa, brisant cette dernière barrière, et je tentais de ne pas paraître déroutée par cette sensation un peu douloureuse.

- Tu as mal ?

Je déglutissais. Oui, j'ai mal. C'est comme une brûlure. _Mais c'est pour lui... _Mes mains sur ses reins, je l'empêchais de bouger, tentant de me détendre. Peu à peu, je me familiarisais avec son corps en moi, et il se mit à bouger avec douceur, et lenteur. _Je regrettais d'avoir mal, de gâcher cette soirée... _

- Tu es si serrée...

Son visage se marquait du plaisir qu'il prenait et étrangement, il y était pour beaucoup, je commençais à me sentir bien. Ses hanches battaient contre les miennes et je me laissais happer par l'instant.

- Jazz...

Il s'appuyait contre ma poitrine, nichant son visage dans mon cou. Je repliais mes genoux et gémissais alors qu'il butait contre un point visiblement sensible de mon corps.

Il haletait, allant un peu plus rapidement.

- C'est tellement bon...

- Continue...

Il passa sa main entre nos deux corps et effleura mon petit paquet de nerfs, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir.

- Oohh...

Il mit un dernier coup de rein et s'enfonça plus profondément, gémissant plus fort. Je le sentis se déverser et frémissais de cette nouvelle intimité entre nous. _De la naissance de ces choses de l'amour... _

Il nous fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre nos esprits. Jasper se retirait alors lentement de moi, créant une nouvelle sensation de légère brûlure, et enlevait le préservatif. Il se levait et filait à la salle de bains, revenant avec un gant humide et une serviette. Avec une douceur extrême, il nettoya le sang qui avait coulé entre mes cuisses, et m'essuya tendrement.

- J'ai...

Mais il me fit taire, embrassant ma bouche et mon front.

- Je t'aime...

Mon coeur se brisa sous son aveu, bien que je le savais déjà.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Il me prit la main gauche, se contorsionnait, et me surprenait en sortant un petit écrin.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une fine bague en argent qu'il glissa à mon majeur.

- Jasper... Tu es...

- C'est un souvenir... Le souvenir de notre première fois...

- Elle est magnifique... si magnifique...

Il souriait et embrassait mon front.

- Je veux que tu n'oublies jamais cet incroyable moment...

Je me blottissais contre lui, humant l'odeur de son torse.

- Jamais...

Il me serra dans ses bras et nous échangions un nouveau long baiser.

Nous partageâmes ensuite une longue douche chaude durant laquelle nous restions blottis l'un contre l'autre, à nous savonner et nous murmurer des mots d'amour.

Vêtue d'un peignoir blanc, il me ramena dans sa chambre, soufflant les bougies alentour, n'en laissant qu'une seule. Je me glissais sous la couette chaude et il en fit de même, attirant mon corps délassé contre le sien. A la lueur de la flamme, ma bague scintillait et je l'admirais. J'admirais cette main sur son torse doux, serrée dans ses bras.

Puis, alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscient, je vis Jasper souffler sur la bougie, éteignant le dernier faisceau de lumière de notre première nuit ensemble...


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tutti ! **

**Voilà la suite de cette histoire, avec un point de vue de Maria cette fois. Ce passage va relater sa vie, en surface certes, et je l'explorerai plus profondément au prochain chapitre sans doute. Il y aura des choses faciles, et des choses moins faciles peut-être. Mais j'essaie d'expliquer son comportement, en partie.**

**Merci à vous qui avez lu, reviewé ou non : ****Megy-vampire ****(**Pour être alertée de la suite, tu peux cocher "Story Alert" en bas du cadre pour inscrire ta review =)**), fan-par-hasard21, lapiaf8, lena -lna933-, halay, liki0da, pounine, Elodie pixie B, erika shoval, ulkan13, Grazie, kikinette11, pou-pou-pidoouu, Isnoname, katner, LolaMiSweetlove, calimero59, catiuski, sarinette60, Imaginaire-de-kiki****, Elizabeth Mary Masen**** (**Certes, c'était guimauve... mais dans la vie, on a des moments guimauve aussi, ça en fait partie...Et j'pense que Jasper voulait tellement que ça soit parfait pour Alice, qu'effectivement c'était guimauve**), Nini Hathaway, amlove, coco-des-iles et Habswifes. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci à Garance et Emy pour les relectures =)**

**Bises.  
>Tiffany.<strong>

**-x-X-x-**

**~ Point de vue de Maria ~ **

J'ouvrais la porte de la maison, et entrais dans ce taudis qui nous servait de baraque. Grâce au petit, les factures étaient payées et il y faisait bon. Quelque part, je suis heureuse qu'il assume tout ça, qu'il soit assez adulte dans sa tête pour utiliser intelligemment son argent. _Jasper ne s'amuse pas assez à son âge, il est trop strict. _Facture, facture, facture, loyer, re-facture... Il ne prend pas le temps de se détendre, de se faire plaisir. J'aimerais qu'on parte ensemble une journée, à faire des tonnes d'achats inutiles. _Ca serait la grande vie ! _

Le petit dormait dans sa chambre, avec la petite Alice. Tous deux étaient nus, la couverture sur eux. Rien ne semblait les perturber, plus amoureux que jamais. Elle arborait sa magnifique bague que mon fils lui a offert. _C'est un achat inutile, ça. L'amour n'existe pas réellement. Mais il se berce d'illusions en croyant tomber sur une chic fille. _

J'ai été naïve comme lui, naïve de croire que James me ferait voir le monde, m'emmènerait faire l'amour aux quatre coins du globe. Au début, j'y avais cru fermement, en m'endormant à ses côtés comme les deux petits. Il me serrait contre lui, parfois très fort, et nous restions là des heures, généralement jusqu'à ce que je sente son sexe durcir contre mes fesses. Et on recommençait, inlassablement. Au début, c'était le pied dans tous les sens : un homme beau, athlétique avait envie de moi, alors je répondais à son besoin pressant.

Tout avait changé, un matin, quand il s'était levé sans état d'âme et m'avait balancé une liasse de billets assez conséquente et qu'il avait quitté la chambre, totalement nu, ses affaires sous le bras.

- Tiens, merci pour le pied !

_2000$. J'avais gagné 2000$ pour être restée au lit avec lui et avoir de nombreux orgasmes. Y'a pire, comme job. _Alors, ça avait commencé comme ça, je ne refusais rien aux hommes qui m'approchaient, et me faisais payer en conséquence. Très vite, sur un bout de papier trouvé dans une poubelle, j'avais inscrit des tarifs et les hommes se succédaient, me payant l'hôtel pour jouir.

Parfois, quand les temps étaient trop durs, au lieu de me donner de l'argent, je leur demandais de me payer une chambre d'hôtel pour une semaine, avec le buffet à volonté. En gage, ils pouvaient venir quand ils voulaient, et j'y restais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, disponible pour leur bonheur. Sans me vanter, il y avait peu de choses que je n'avais pas encore expérimenté. J'étais devenue Maria la catin. Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. _Jasper et la petite ont tant de choses à découvrir... ça fait si longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble, sans ne voir que l'autre alors que le monde grouille d'opportunités à vivre. _

Tout se passait bien, et j'arrivais parfois à louer des chambres pour quelques mois. On n'a pas besoin de plus, pour écarter les jambes. Parfois, James revenait. Ses exigences changeaient : baiser oui, mais de façon différente. Attachée, à prendre des coups. Au début, ça me brûlait. Mais j'avais découvert que ça décuplait mon plaisir. James avait toujours la priorité, et ça durait des heures. _Mon meilleur amant. _

Tout allait bien, donc, jusqu'à ce que mes règles ne viennent pas. Et disparaissent pendant neuf mois. J'en avais parlé à James, parce qu'il payait pour moi. Et qu'il ne pouvait qu'être le père. Quand il revenait, je me stabilisais avec lui. _De toute façon, il paie. Alors... _

_- James... j'crois que..._

_Je lui avais désigné alors mon ventre. Il était devenu rouge._

_- QUOI ? T'ES ENCEINTE ? PUTAIN ! DE MOI ?_

_- Oui..._

_Il m'avait giflé. Comme ça. Propre et net. Et m'avait balancé au sol, me balançant trois liasses._

_- PRENDS CA, CASSE-TOI ET NE REVIENS PAS SANS AVOIR AVORTÉ ! C'EST CLAIR ?_

_Il m'avait mis un coup de pied. Dans le ventre. J'avais pris l'argent, rampé sur la moquette jusqu'à la porte, et j'avais quitté sa maison. _

Mais devant l'hôpital, j'avais croisé cette femme, avec sa poussette et ses trois enfants. Elle semblait heureuse, épanouie avec ses petits qui sautaient autour de son petit dernier. Elle était assurée d'avoir toujours de l'amour, d'avoir quelqu'un pour penser à elle, quelqu'un pour la pleurer, quelqu'un pour lui faire des dessins hideux qu'elle devra vénérer.

Personne ne m'appelle pour mon anniversaire, personne ne me saute autour pour me raconter sa journée. Les hommes que je reçois ne savent qu'insulter. Ou insulter les gens qui les agacent. Mais personne ne s'inquiète pour moi, et James pense que l'argent efface tout. _Il n'a pas tort... L'argent efface énormément de choses... _

Alors, au lieu de rentrer et me faire avorter, je suis rentrée dans cet hôpital, et j'ai demandé une prise de sang, et une échographie.

Et ce petit bébé était là, en train de se battre pour survivre malgré le coup que James m'avait mis dans le ventre. J'ai fait passer les coups de James sur le compte d'une agression banale en soirée. Si James se faisait arrêter, il saurait que ça vient de moi, et il nous fera du mal. Je voulais protéger ce bébé. Il était là, son petit coeur battant à toute vitesse. Mon bébé. C'est mon bébé. Mon petit bébé rien qu'à moi. Après une hospitalisation d'une semaine, et une fausse description d'un homme totalement imaginaire aux services de police, je contactais James d'une cabine téléphonique. Je l'informais que mes parents voulaient me payer les soins médicaux, et que je devais partir chez eux le temps de l'opération. Il grogna de prendre le fric qu'il m'avait donné pour me payer le billet d'avion jusqu'à chez eux, et de ne pas le recontacter de sitôt. Il avait soi-disant trouvé une autre pute.

Mais jamais je n'appelais mes parents, jamais je ne les informais de cette grossesse, et c'est au Canada, d'abord chez une amie puis dans une petite chambre louée une bouchée de pain, que je vivais mes nausées de grossesse, ma prise de poids, mon augmentation de seins, mes contractions. Et c'est aussi toute seule, dans cette chambre froide qu'il est venu au monde. Des contractions me harcelaient, mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'appeler ma voisine, lorsque je l'ai senti descendre. Elle avait beau me dire de ne pas pousser, d'attendre les pompiers, mon petit gars blond aux yeux bleus est né au beau milieu de la nuit, pleurant à peine, déjà sage comme une image. Quand l'ambulance est arrivée, ma voisine m'avait emmitouflée mon bébé dans un drap épais, et il était déjà au sein.

_Jasper a toujours été un enfant facile. Depuis qu'il est bébé. _

**..**

Je savais que j'avais eu raison de le garder. Après chaque passage de mes clients, je passais des heures à le câliner, à l'embrasser, à le voir grandir. Malgré tout, j'évitais de le montrer quand mes clients au Canada étaient là. Le plus souvent, ma voisine le gardait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage. Après quoi, j'ai décidé d'envoyer des photos de nous deux à mes parents. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais réellement les moyens de l'entretenir, alors s'ils pouvaient prendre pitié de lui et lui donner une sorte de pension, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Evidemment, en retour, j'ai reçu une lettre salée.

_**"Maria,**_

_**Nous sommes ravis d'apprendre que nous sommes grands-parents,**_

_**trois mois après. Cependant, ce petit garçon a l'air en forme.**_

_**Il est magnifique, mais ne te ressemble pas vraiment.**_

_**Connais-tu au moins le père ? L'as-tu au moins informé de sa paternité ?**_

_**Nous te demandons de renoncer, de revenir. Nous pourrons**_

_**t'aider à t'occuper de lui. Nous te louerons un appartement,**_

_**tu recevras des pensions et des aides. Sois raisonnable, un enfant**_

_**demande beaucoup de frais, et nous savons que tu n'en as pas**_

_**les moyens. Nous ignorons comment tu t'en es sortie jusque-là,**_

_**nous pensons au pire chaque jour. Mais nous espérons surtout que tu reviendras.**_

_**Maintenant que ce petit garçon est avec toi, **_

_**fais au moins preuve d'intelligence. Il n'a rien demandé, il ne demande qu'à**_

_**bien grandir. Sois raisonnable, nous te laisserons ton indépendance,**_

_**nous prendrons simplement soin de vous deux, même à distance.**_

_**Tu ne nous as même pas dit comment il s'appelle, ce magnifique bébé.**_

_**Rentre, s'il te plaît.**_

_**Maman, Papa."**_

Le courrier, je l'avais froissé. Me laisser mon indépendance en me payant tout ? Me donner des dettes que je ne pourrai jamais rembourser. Est-ce ça, l'indépendance, la liberté ? Non. Certainement pas. Jamais je ne serai dépendante de mes parents, ces espèces de bourgeois.

**..::..**

C'est ainsi que mon fils et moi étions restés ensemble. Toujours. Nous avions galéré, et j'avais toujours essayé de lui trouver à manger. Je m'étais mise à fumer, parce que parfois, avoir à manger était compliqué et ça m'angoissait de voir mon petit si maigre. Et quand j'angoissais, je m'en prenais au petit. Par-dessus tout, je préférais fumer, pour me calmer et le respecter. Parfois, il me semblait que c'était dur de l'élever, et je lui en voulais. Mais jamais très longtemps. Il est tellement beau, grand, gentil et généreux.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier le jour où sa petite camarade de classe lui avait offert une sucette à la fraise. Ce soir-là, comme bien souvent, nous n'avions rien à manger. Quand je l'avais autorisé à manger cette sucrerie pour son dîner, il avait voulu qu'on la mange à deux. _Pas très diététique, mais ça calait mon fils. _Je ne sais pas comment ce gamin a été aussi bon, aussi gentil avec moi. Mon petit bébé.

Et il était là, endormi contre sa petite-amie, la serrant contre lui comme si elle était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais possédé.

_Il m'échappera petit à petit. Il a déjà son indépendance financière et sentimentale. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais, moi, quand il partira ? Rien. Plus rien. _

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue de Jasper ~ **

Je m'éveillais en entendant la porte de ma chambre se refermer. _Merde... Qui y est rentré et nous a trouvé à poils ? _Je me levais, faisant gémir Alice, et enfilais mon boxer, mon pantalon et un pull avant de descendre.

Maria était là, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh désolée, je t'ai réveillé ?

- T'es rentrée dans ma chambre ?

- Je me demandais où tu étais... Il est presque 11h...

- On dormait...

_On s'est couchés tard... _

- J'ai vu...

_Je n'aime pas qu'elle se comporte comme ça._

- Maman... Tu sais ce dont on a déjà parlé ?

Elle attrapait un biscuit dans le placard.

- A quel sujet ?

- De ton espace, du mien, de frapper aux portes avant d'entrer, ce genre de trucs...

- Oh, bébé...

- Maman... Je suis sérieux...

- Mais je suis ta mère !

- Peut-être, mais je suis en couple avec Alice et si tu es ma mère, tu dois respecter ça...

- Je sais très bien qu'à votre âge, ça vous travaille et...

- Maman, s'il te plaît ! Alice et moi on... C'est sérieux, alors s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout... Elle compte sacrément pour moi, et je ne veux pas qu'elle parte à cause de cette situation... ok ?

- Détends-toi chéri... D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous avez sûrement sauté le pas, peut-être pourrait-on passer la journée tous les trois ? Je ne la connais pas trop...

_Une journée. A trois. Alice, Maria, et moi. Ok. _

- Euh... écoute, je vais voir avec elle et... on verra...

- D'accord !

Je remontais dans ma chambre, trouvant Alice en train de se réveiller. Je me glissais sous la couette et contre son corps chaud.

- Salut...

- Salut toi...

Nous échangions un long baiser langoureux, ravivant des sensations incroyables en moi.

- Cette nuit... C'était parfait...

Je souriais.

- Ca l'était pour moi aussi... J'espère que je n'ai rien manqué...

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Aucune de mes copines ne me croira quand je vais leur raconter ma première fois si parfaite...

- Et c'est mal ? En ai-je trop fait ?

- C'était parfait... Le rêve de toute femme... Tu es parfait...

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...

- C'était parfait...

Nos lèvres se trouvaient encore, et nous échangions un nouveau baiser. Je m'installais entre ses jambes, même si je savais qu'elle avait probablement mal.

Je nichais mon visage dans son cou, et inspirais son odeur.

- Maria m'a fait une drôle de proposition...

- Elle est rentrée ?

- Oui...

- Une proposition de quel genre ?

- Une journée elle, toi et moi...

- Oh...

- Si tu ne veux pas, on dit non et puis c'est tout...

- Non... Je veux essayer de la connaître et de la comprendre...

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui... Je veux essayer de la connaître...

- Merci...

**::..**

C'est ainsi qu'Alice, Maman et moi arpentions un centre commercial, à traverser des dizaines de boutiques, à se frayer un passage dans des dizaines de fringues, au milieu de dizaines de clients... Si elles ne se parlaient peu en dehors, le shopping les réunissait indiscutablement.

Et moi, je porte les sacs. _Foutue vie de merde. _

Alice s'était achetée une robe, des hauts et des pantalons. En fait, tout. J'avais voulu lui payer un tee-shirt, mais elle avait refusé. Ma mère, par contre, n'avait pas refusé que je paie pour elle.

La honte suprême, fut quand elles m'entraînèrent dans une boutique de lingerie. Si ça n'avait été qu'avec Alice, j'dis pas. Mais avec ma mère. _Yerk. _Je ne vis rien de ce qu'Alice choisissait, trouvant bien trop humiliant le fait que ma mère regarde les porte-jarretelles et me demande mon avis sur la question.

- Tu aimes, chéri ?

Les gens me regardaient de travers, comme si nous étions un genre de couple cougar. _Non, cette femme c'est foutrement ma mère ! _

- Ecoute, t'essaie, tu choisis et on y va... marmonnais-je.

- Oh bah attends, Alice n'a pas fini de choisir !

Je baissais le regard sur mes poches. _Je vais le dire sincèrement : j'ai peur des soutien-gorges. _

- Magnez-vous...

Maria attrapait trois autres ensembles tout aussi osés qui me faisaient rougir, rien que sur le mannequin.

- Crois-tu que tu pourrais me faire une petite avance ?

- J'te fais foutrement des avances de fric depuis le début de cette journée shopping...

- Alors, ça te dérangera pas ?

- Non allez...

_Prends ce que tu veux, et qu'on vire nos fesses d'ici ! _

Mais je vis ma mère partir aux cabines d'essayages.

- Oh Alice, ça te va à ravir...

_Elle a pas quand même... non... _Je m'y avançais, et trouvais Maria planquée devant la cabine d'Alice qui dissimulait son ensemble bleu avec son pantalon.

- Maria, je...

- MAMAN !

Les autres clientes nous regardaient.

- Elle est ravissante dans cet ensemble ! Tu devrais le prendre en d'autres coloris ! Quelle est ta taille ? Je vais aller te les chercher en rayon...

- Non, je...

J'attrapais Maria par le poignet et l'éloignais. _J'veux dire... elle peut pas être humiliante à ce point... A quoi elle pense, pour faire des conneries pareilles ?_

- Laisse-la essayer ses affaires... marmonnais-je.

- Mais Jasper ! Elle devait avoir un avis...

- Tu es entré dans SA cabine, alors qu'elle essayait SES sous-vêtements, pour ELLE ! Tu n'as vraiment AUCUN PUTAIN de respect ! Je t'ai déjà dit de la laisser tranquille !

Maria me regardait et soupirait.

- Je voulais être une belle-mère cool !

- N'essaie pas de... N'essaie pas, ok ? Juste, n'essaie pas...

Elle semblait blessée, voir choquée de ma réaction mais merde. Elle ne peut pas faire ça.

Je lui donnais le chéquier.

- Va payer... Je vais voir Alice...

- Ok...

Elle se dirigeait vers les caisses, l'air joyeuse, comme si elle n'avait pas fait de mal. Je retournais aux cabines d'essayage, et à celle d'Alice.

- Alice ? T'es là...

- Oui...

- Je peux entrer ?

- Je...

Je poussais le rideau et le tirais derrière moi. Alice était rouge pivoine, et elle remettait son soutien-gorge du jour.

- Je suis désolé de ce qu'elle a fait... Elle n'a aucune retenue...

Elle se tournait vers moi.

- C'est... humiliant... Elle a ouvert le rideau comme ça, sans rien dire... Une cliente passait, elle a regardé.

Je l'attirais contre moi.

- Je suis confus... confus... vraiment...

- Tu n'y es pour rien...

- Elle est... j'ai pas de mots... Je lui ai passé un savon...

- Ne te dispute pas avec elle à cause de ça... c'est rien... Elle a sûrement voulu être... sympa ou... copine...

J'embrassais les cheveux de ma copine.

- Elle n'a pas à agir comme ça... Allez... Rhabille-toi, on va rentrer...

- D'accord...

Je quittais la cabine et nous attendions Alice en dehors du magasin.

Sur le retour, je restais près de ma copine, nos doigts noués. Maria marchait à côté de nous, légère. J'aurais pensé qu'elle se serait excusée, mais rien. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la maison, Maria sautillait.

- On essaie nos tenues et on se donne des conseils, Alice ?

- Euh... en fait, il est 18h et je devrais rentrer...

- Oh ! Dommage... Il faudra qu'on se refasse une journée shopping...

- Oui... Bonne soirée, Maria...

- Rentre bien ma belle...

J'attrapais ses sacs, son blouson, et la raccompagnais chez ses parents en bus. Devant le perron, j'attrapais sa main et l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser.

- Je suis désolé...

- C'est rien... C'était juste... bizarre...

- Ouais... En tout cas, elle n'a aucune retenue...

- C'est oublié...

Nous échangions un nouveau baiser.

- Merci pour cette nuit, c'était parfait...

Je souriais contre sa bouche.

- Ca l'était pour moi aussi...

- Je ne te propose pas de rentrer, Edward se doute de ce qui s'est passé et il pourrait... manquer de... discernement...

J'acquiesçais, dans un sourire.

- Je reviendrai te voir dans quarante-cinq ans, le temps qu'il oublie !

Elle riait et m'embrassait à nouveau.

- On se voit au lycée...

- Oui... Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

_Je ne mérite définitivement pas d'avoir Alice avec moi. Elle est si indulgente avec les erreurs de ma mère... Elle est trop bien pour moi. _


	8. Have a break have a kitkat! note auteure

_**salut tout le monde!**_

_**Je suis désolée, mais ceci n'est pas une alerte chapitre. Je ne suis pas coutumière du fait, mais je vous annonce que je prends une pause dans les mises à jour de fanfictions. **__**Toutes les histoires sont concernées**__**. **_

_**Depuis quelques temps déjà, je sens une certaine lassitude dans ma façon d'écrire. C'est devenu une routine, et je priai pour que l'écriture ne le soit jamais mais à l'évidence la magie ne dure qu'un temps. Suite à une critique constructive (et j'insiste sur ce point), j'ai décidé de prendre du recul pour me recentrer, et tenter de retrouver la petite chose qui faisait qu'avant, ça marchait et que maintenant, de toute évidence, ça ne marche plus.**_

_**J'attire votre attention sur le fait que ça NE CONCERNE PAS le nombre de reviews ou ce qu'elles disent. Ca concerne mon propre plaisir à l'écriture, à développer une histoire, à me fondre dans mes personnages pour mieux les comprendre et les saisir (**__chose que je n'arrive plus du tout à faire depuis quelques temps!__**).**_

_**Sans me dédouanner, mais parce que je veux une certaine transparence, il y a environ six semaines, j'ai senti mon coeur se compresser. Je me sentais mal, j'ai fait la connerie de regarder les symptomes sur internet et dans la minute, je me suis crue atteinte d'une grave maladie cardiaque. J'ai finalement été voir un médecin, paralysée par l'angoisse, qui m'a fait passer une batterie d'examens médicaux : prises de sang, deux électrocardiogrammes,... TOUS LES RESULTATS sont synchronisés : je n'ai aucune maladie. Je suis donc en parfaite santé physiquement. Mon médecin m'a parlé de crises de spasmophilie et d'hypocondrie. Ce sont des "maladies" (**__même si je n'aime pas ce terme__**) psychosomatiques et mes symptomes sont le fruit d'une angoisse qui ressurgit physiquement. **_

_**Ces crises m'épuisent, et même si j'ai appris à relativiser maintenant et que je suis sous traitement médical (**__calmants aux plantes et calmant plus "lourd" en cas de crise forte__**), je n'ai pas trop eu la tête à l'écriture. J'ai encore un peu de mal aujourd'hui, mais ça va bien mieux maintenant que je sais que biologiquement tout va bien. Sans me chercher d'excuses, ça a influencé ma façon d'écrire, de réfléchir (**__pas simple de penser à autre chose quand quelque chose nous obsède__**). **_

_**Voilà donc ce qui en est : je mets une petite pause sur mes histoires. Je souhaite cependant confirmer que je CONTINUE d'écrire sur ces fics pendant cette période, mais sans avoir la pression d'un délai, sans avoir le souci de me dire : olala vite ! Dix jours que j'ai mis à jour, je vais être à la bourre. **_

_**Je vais TERMINER ces fanfics, il est exclu que je me tire comme une voleuse, je déteste ça ! Cette pause ne devrait pas excéder un mois, mais je tenais à vous prévenir par correction. Si vous souhaitez répondre à ce message, me faire part de vos avis, faites-le par message privé et j'y répondrai volontiers si vous avez des remarques, des questions.**_

_**Merci de votre formidable compréhension, de votre soutien en toute circonstance. Prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiftouff19. <strong>_


End file.
